Divin blasphème
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Hermod, prince héritier d'Asgard, a tout du petit garçon normal. Pourtant, un grand destin l'attend...
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelle version avec les dialogues revus par __**Snaritt**__ (si vous avez l'occasion, allez lire sa prose, vous ne serez pas déçus…), merci beaucoup…_

_Chapitre 1 : La bénédiction d'Odin_

_« Puis un jour une femme  
Met sa main dans la vôtre  
Pour vous parler d'un autre  
Parce qu'elle porte le monde »_

_Florent Pagny, __Et un jour une femme_

_Asgard, 1991_

Bud d'Alcor, guerrier divin survivant, tentait une nouvelle fois de canaliser l'ardeur de l'enfant qui se trouvait avec lui dans le salon et avait décidé de courir après son chaton :

« Hermod ! Vas-tu te calmer un peu ? »

C'était dans des cas identiques qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté la responsabilité d'être le précepteur, le parrain et le mentor du jeune prince Hermod. L'enfant possédait une vitalité qui mettait à l'épreuve sa patience mais parfois aussi, du haut de ses quatre ans, un sérieux qui faisait oublier instantanément ses bêtises. Qui aurait aussi pu résister à ce joli minois aux boucles blondes et aux grands yeux violets innocents ? Lorsqu'il souriait, on aurait pu lui donner la bénédiction d'Odin directement…

Hermod consentit à s'asseoir, ayant abandonné sa chasse au félin, et reprit l'abécédaire runique qu'il avait abandonné quelques moments auparavant sur ses genoux. Bud réitéra ses explications, et lui indiqua chaque lettre posément. L'enfant répéta soigneusement derrière lui le son de chaque lettre.

« Les runes avec lesquelles nous écrivons nous ont été transmises par les dieux, lui enseigna le Guerrier Divin, nous nous devons donc de les traiter avec respect… »

Hermod leva son regard violet sur lui, faisant signe qu'il avait compris, puis il s'assit à la table, devant une feuille de papier, et commença à tracer laborieusement son nom en tirant la langue pour plus d'application.

« C'est bien, sourit Bud en rectifiant quelques traits, mais il faudra t'entraîner si tu veux bien écrire… »

L'enfant lui rendit son sourire, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car sa mère entrait dans la pièce. Il courut vers elle et elle le recueillit dans ses bras avec un sourire.

« As-tu bien travaillé, mon cœur ?

- Oui, maman, répondit l'enfant en embrassant sa mère… »

Hilda de Polaris, grande prêtresse d'Odin et dirigeante du royaume d'Asgard, caressa les boucles blondes de son petit garçon avec un sourire.

« Ton goûter t'attend, lui annonça-t-elle, va vite rejoindre ta tante Freya dans le petit salon ! »

Une fois que l'enfant fut sorti, elle questionna Bud : « Est-il toujours aussi agité ? »

L'homme hocha simplement la tête. « J'aimerais qu'il le soit moins, continua Hilda en soupirant, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant… »

Dans le petit salon, Freya versait du lait dans une tasse pour Hermod agenouillé près d'elle. « Va t'asseoir, maintenant… », lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Elle essayait de contribuer du mieux qu'elle pouvait à l'éducation de son neveu, mais le petit prince avait hérité du fort caractère de ses parents et n'aimait pas qu'on lui donnât des ordres. Lorsqu'il se rebiffait en clamant qu'il dirigerait Asgard plus tard, sa mère lui répondait qu'il fallait déjà avoir été commandé et savoir obéir soi-même pour pouvoir commander aux autres.

Hilda fit alors son entrée, accompagnée de Bud et tous deux prirent place autour de la table pour boire le thé. C'était le moment de la journée que l'enfant préférait parce qu'il pouvait se trouver avec sa mère et sa tante, qu'il adorait toutes les deux. Il n'était que dix-sept heures, mais la nuit était déjà tombée sur le royaume glacé aussi Bud, une fois son thé bu, prit congé pour regagner son manoir. La gouvernante d'Hermod vint le chercher pour lui faire prendre son bain, et les deux sœurs restèrent seules. Depuis la venue au monde du petit garçon, quatre ans auparavant, elles goûtaient ce moment d'intimité où elles pouvaient parler entre elles de divers sujets. En effet, Hilda avait officiellement associé sa sœur à l'exercice du pouvoir deux ans auparavant après l'avoir enseignée elle-même et Freya, si elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, s'y montrait déjà avisée. Les deux princesses dirigeaient donc Asgard de concert, Hilda continuant ses prières en tant que prêtresse d'Odin et maintenant ainsi l'équilibre du monde.

Ce soir-là, alors que la tempête de neige faisait rage dehors, Hilda lisait une histoire à son fils. Hermod, toujours si agité, appréciait cependant les légendes nordiques, les héros tueurs de dragons et de géants et ne rêvait que de leur ressembler. Cependant, elle espérait de tout son cœur que son fils n'aurait jamais à combattre, qu'il ne périrait pas comme son père dans une guerre stérile…

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, le borda, puis sortit de sa chambre pour gagner son bureau, comme tous les soirs. La gestion de son royaume nécessitait beaucoup de travail, et se perdre dans ses tâches lui permettait de ne pas réfléchir, d'oublier que désormais elle était seule, désespérément seule malgré la présence vigilante de sa sœur. Si Hilda la prêtresse était très entourée, Hilda la femme était très solitaire depuis la mort de Siegfried. De plus, elle ne se pardonnait pas de n'avoir pu empêcher la mort inutile de ses guerriers, et cela meublait bien souvent ses insomnies et ses cauchemars.

Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et, alors qu'elle prenait un dossier, son regard tomba sur une photo qui datait de quelques années. Freya souriante tenait Hermod, qui n'avait que quelques semaines, dans ses bras. L'esprit d'Hilda remonta alors en arrière et elle se souvint de cette époque…

_1987_

Hilda tentait de se lever, alors que sa sœur essayait de l'en empêcher : « Le médecin t'a ordonné de rester couchée aujourd'hui… »

La bataille finale s'était terminée voici quelques jours, et Hilda, tant qu'elle était incertaine sur le sort du monde, avait bravement résisté au contrecoup avant de faire un malaise assez grave la veille. Le médecin lui avait alors ordonné de se reposer, et Freya jouait les chiens de garde auprès d'elle.

Une voix vint alors de la porte : « Et il renouvelle son ordonnance ! »

Le vieux médecin qui avait soigné les parents d'Hilda et les princesses depuis leur enfance entrait et il fit signe à Freya de sortir. Il prit le pouls d'Hilda en hochant la tête dubitativement. « Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : votre organisme est très affaibli, il va falloir vous reposer… »

Il s'interrompit puis reprit : « De plus, vous venez de lui rajouter une épreuve supplémentaire, vous serez mère dans quelques mois, mon petit… »

Par réflexe, Hilda posa ses deux mains sur son ventre encore plat, et regarda le médecin avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Cela ne semble pas vous étonner…qu'allez-vous faire ? », lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle secoua la tête, et déclara d'un ton où ressortait la déception qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même : « Moi qui devais rester pure, j'ai cédé à l'amour, au désir, une seule fois… » Deux larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. « Ce bébé n'a pas demandé à naître, mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas le tuer… ». Son moment de flottement ne dura pas, et son regard s'assécha. « J'assumerai toutes les conséquences de ma faute, quelles qu'elles soient…tant de personnes sont mortes par ma faute, y compris son père, je veux que cet enfant vive…

- Alors je vous suivrai, acquiesça le médecin, mais il faudra prendre soin de vous et de votre bébé… » Il se leva. « Je repasserai demain, et tous les jours jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux… ». Et il sortit, laissant Hilda en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, qu'elle avait brisé son serment envers Odin, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émue à la pensée qu'un petit être, qui portait son sang et celui de Siegfried, grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle.

Dès qu'elle put marcher, elle alla devant la grande statue devant laquelle trônait l'armure d'Odin et, agenouillée dans le froid, supplia mentalement en priant de toutes ses forces comme à son habitude : _« Odin !! Pardonne ma faute, pardonne ma faiblesse… »_

Elle sentit l'armure s'éveiller, et une voix résonna : _« Hilda, tu as sacrifié ta personne pour sauver ton royaume, aussi ai-je béni l'enfant que tu portes et qui aura un grand destin. Il sera issu du sang royal et du sang du dragon bicéphale et portera la renommée de ton royaume bien au delà de ses frontières… »_

L'aura disparut, laissant Hilda interloquée et le peuple, qui assistait à la prière, encore plus étonné. La princesse sentit le regard de tous sur elle et surtout sur son ventre où grandissait le bébé béni d'Odin mais elle réussit à faire bonne figure.

Freya, qui ne savait pas encore, avait regardé étrangement sa sœur.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais enceinte ? » lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elles revinrent toutes deux au palais.

Le regard violet clair d'Hilda se posa sur sa sœur. « Il fallait que je m'y habitue moi-même avant de pouvoir te le dire, dit-elle en guise d'explication…

Freya croisa les bras :

- Que croyais-tu ? reprit Freya en croisant les bras. Que je ne te soutiendrais pas ? J'étais au courant, tu sais…j'ignorais ce qui s'était passé, mais je t'ai vu être malade tous les matins depuis des jours. Je suis jeune, mais je sais ce que signifient les nausées matinales…»

Hilda secoua la tête :

- Excuse-moi, fit Hilda qui secoua néanmoins la tête, mais j'avais besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées avant de te le dire…c'est un grand bouleversement… »

Freya sourit et passa un bras sur les épaules de sa sœur. « Je suis sûre que Siegfried en aurait été plus qu'heureux et, puisqu'il n'est plus là, je t'aiderai de mon mieux pour élever le bébé… »

Hilda lui rendit son sourire et embrassa sa sœur…

Au fur et à mesure des mois, le petit béni d'Odin prit de plus en plus de place, causant quelques maux à sa maman qui dut ralentir ses activités aux alentours du cinquième mois. Freya l'aida alors et Hilda en profita pour commencer à l'initier aux activités de direction et de gestion du royaume. Elles furent toutes deux témoins de l'ultime éclipse, et attendirent de voir si cette fois le sort du monde serait scellé entre les mains d'un dieu malfaisant, mais la déesse Athéna parvint à battre Hadès, au prix cependant d'un coma qui dura quelques semaines.

Comme la tradition le voulait, on prépara soigneusement le trousseau du petit prince ou de la petite princesse à naître. Hilda choisit Freya comme marraine, mais ignorait encore si le parrain pressenti accepterait. En effet, depuis le décès de son frère, Bud d'Alcor se terrait dans une grotte retirée, refusant tout contact humain. Hilda lui avait fait porter un message, mais elle n'en avait eu aucune réponse, et comprenait aisément sa réaction. Cependant, elle résolut d'attendre sa décision pour prendre la sienne, s'il refusait elle aviserait, mais elle voulait vraiment confier son enfant à cet homme qui avait tout perdu, qu'on avait privé de tout parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de n'être pas choisi par sa mère et qu'elle avait aussi injustement traité. Elle savait qu'il parviendrait à donner au petit prince ou à la petite princesse à venir toutes les qualités nécessaires.

Hilda en était venue à être heureuse de cette naissance, mais, très souvent, des accès de tristesse la prenaient, et elle se mettait à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Même si son enfant était béni d'Odin, il était tout de même le fruit d'un amour partagé dont seul lui restait à présent le souvenir. A jamais, elle reverrait le dernier regard éperdu de Siegfried pour elle, quand il avait donné sa vie pour sauver le royaume et pour la sauver elle. A présent, tout ce qu'il resterait de lui, ce seraient les souvenirs qu'elle chérissait et un petit être qu'elle sentait bouger vigoureusement en elle.

Le 11 novembre, onzième jour du onzième mois, un mercredi, jour dédié à Odin, alors que le jour se levait, Hilda fut réveillée par les premières douleurs. Le bébé étant en avance de quelques jours sur son terme, les choses étaient cependant prêtes pour l'accueillir et la sage-femme se tenait disponible au palais depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Selon la tradition d'Asgard, on fit marcher la future maman le plus longtemps possible et, alors que le soleil se couchait sur le pays enneigé, il fut temps. Hilda, accroupie selon la tradition, mit au monde son enfant, un garçon vigoureux qui se mit à hurler tout de suite.

Lorsqu'on le lui montra après l'avoir nettoyé et ondoyé, elle fondit en larmes. Ses traits parfaits rappelaient trop ceux de son père, et l'émotion était trop violente. Freya prit son neveu nettoyé, et s'apprêtait à aller le porter dehors pour accomplir le rite consacré lorsque, dans le couloir, elle vit venir vers elle…Bud d'Alcor !

« Je suis venu… », déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

Freya devina qu'il avait dû sentir la naissance de ce bébé si peu ordinaire, et lui tendit le petit paquet blanc qu'elle tenait. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bud ? Enfin, l'essentiel était qu'il soit là à temps et qu'il ait accepté la requête d'Hilda…

Silencieusement, le guerrier divin marcha jusqu'à l'esplanade d'Odin, posa le bébé à terre et le déballa de ses linges. L'enfant geignit sous la morsure du froid, et Bud vérifia qu'il n'avait aucune malformation avant de le remettre dans les linges.

« Au nom de ton père, je t'accepte dans ta famille… », murmura-t-il.

Il considéra longuement le visage du nouveau-né. L'enfant, qui n'avait pas encore de prénom, le regardait tranquillement, une sorte d'interrogation dans le regard. Bud se demanda alors brusquement si finalement il n'avait pas trouvé sa raison de vivre encore en aidant ce petit être à trouver la sienne et à se développer.

Lentement, il revint vers le palais et se dirigea vers la salle principale où il savait trouver la princesse

« Tout va bien pour lui, rendez-le à sa mère, il a besoin d'elle, confirma-t-il en lui tendant maladroitement le bébé…

- Il aura besoin de toi aussi, dit Freya en lui attrapant le bras… »

Une lueur brilla dans le regard mordoré de l'homme, mais il ne répondit pas et s'éloigna. Freya porta son neveu endormi jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur, où Hilda reposait paisiblement. La sage femme examina encore le bébé, puis l'habilla et il fut déposé dans son berceau. La princesse observa un moment son neveu, fragile rameau de la dynastie et héritier désigné du royaume s'il parvenait à survivre à ce climat rude. De plus, le petit prince avait hérité des particularités de sa famille paternelle, ce qu'attestait la marque de naissance en forme de feuille sur son épaule gauche.

Hilda se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et demanda immédiatement à voir son fils. L'une des sage-femmes vint le lui apporter, et précisa : « Son parrain a accompli les rites pour lui… »

Hilda se montra très surprise, se demandant comment il avait pu savoir, mais se montra satisfaite néanmoins qu'il soit venu. « Est-ce qu'il lui a donné un prénom ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ce rôle incombait au père ordinairement, sinon au parrain, mais la sage-femme ignorait si l'enfant avait été nommé. Elle sortit pour demander à Freya, et revint avec elle.

« Non, répondit la princesse en hochant la tête, il l'a juste accepté dans la famille mais il ne lui a pas donné de prénom… »

On sortait clairement de la tradition dans ce cas, mais Hilda résolut d'y faire une légère entorse.

« Dans ce cas, je lui donnerai ses prénoms moi-même… », décida-t-elle.

Elle considéra longuement son fils. Le bébé avait encore les yeux grands ouverts et observait sa mère. Elle caressa doucement le duvet blond qui ornait son petit crâne fragile.

« Il s'appellera Hermod Siegfried Hagen… »

Hermod, le fils d'Odin, le messager des dieux, quel nom plus adapté à ce bébé décidément hors du commun ?

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à Yotma, ma précieuse bêta lectrice, ainsi qu'à Odin no Divino, qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Merci à vous deux !_

_Chapitre 2 : Révélations_

Hilda, revenant à la réalité en entendant la glace craquer au-dehors, eut un sourire en se disant que Bud, finalement, ne s'en tirait pas si mal dans son rôle de parrain. Bien qu'il s'en défendît énergiquement, Hermod avait réussi à faire vibrer chez lui la corde sensible, mais il restait suffisamment ferme sur ses positions pour que l'enfant ne jouât pas trop avec ladite corde.

Autour de la prêtresse, le palais s'était progressivement tu, et elle appréciait de travailler dans cette atmosphère ouatée, alors que tout le monde s'était endormi ou retiré dans ses appartements.

Pourtant, Hilda n'ignorait pas que, bien souvent, Freya restait devant le feu le soir, pensive. Elle respectait son besoin de solitude mais, après quatre ans, sa sœur souffrait encore de la mort de Hagen. C'était en mémoire du courageux guerrier qu'elle avait décidé de donner son prénom à Hermod et elle plaignait sincèrement sa sœur, qui avait découvert trop tard que les sentiments qu'elle portait à son chevalier servant étaient plus forts qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle signa plusieurs documents, ferma le dossier et en prit un autre. Elle n'aimait pas cette paperasserie, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de s'en passer dans la gestion quotidienne de son royaume. Elle mettait aussi un point d'honneur à maintenir de bonnes relations avec le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dont elle recevait régulièrement des nouvelles. La déesse, qui avait survécu à son affrontement avec Hadès au prix de la perte de nombreux chevaliers, reconstituait ses forces et continuait son travail. Pourtant, Hilda savait que pour elle aussi le cœur n'y était plus…

Son regard tomba sur la petite horloge et elle s'aperçut qu'il était très tard, elle devait aller rejoindre son lit, de nombreuses obligations l'attendaient le lendemain. Elle souffla les bougies et, prenant une chandelle, sortit de son bureau. Doucement, elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hermod. Le petit garçon, enfoui dans son édredon de plumes, sommeillait profondément, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle sourit aussi et referma la porte avant de gagner sa chambre…

Il était tard, mais Bud, assis devant le feu dans le salon de son manoir familial, ne dormait pas. Bien souvent, le sommeil le fuyait et il restait donc assis là, dans le salon de son manoir familial, près de la cheminée au dessus de laquelle était suspendu le blason de sa famille orné d'un tigre à dents de sabre.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour accepter de prendre possession des terres et du manoir qui lui revenaient de droit mais il ne parvenait encore pas à s'y sentir chez lui. Il n'avait pas reçu l'éducation soignée de Syd, mais il avait tout de même appris à lire, à écrire et à compter avec un vieil homme de son village, qui avait deviné ses origines nobles. Cependant il se sentait toujours aussi perdu dans la gestion de ses terres dont se chargeait par chance un intendant très capable.

Il ressentait encore des sentiments très contradictoires, même s'il savait que celle qui l'avait manipulé n'était pas la véritable Hilda il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la méfiance envers elle. Pourtant, il avait accepté d'être le parrain et le précepteur de son fils, et le fait qu'elle lui fît confiance au point de lui confier son propre sang l'avait à la fois intrigué et ému. Il avait senti la naissance d'Hermod, était venu au palais et, alors qu'il regardait le nouveau-né, quelque chose s'était produit en lui, il ne saurait dire quoi exactement mais il désirait plus que tout au monde protéger ce petit garçon pour qu'il ne vive pas ce qu'il avait vécu. Hermod, lui aussi, avait été privé d'un être cher avant même qu'il ne vînt au monde.

Bud détestait tout ce qui était sentimentalisme, mais la mort de son frère l'avait profondément changé. Pourtant, sa réaction première après le dernier combat, après que son père adoptif l'ait sauvé alors qu'il avait résolu de mourir avec son frère, avait été de s'enfuir, de se retirer du monde. Cependant, le monde ne l'avait pas oublié comme il l'aurait désiré, et, finalement, son lien avec celui-ci s'était recréé à la vision de ce bébé fragile aux grands yeux violets. Le royaume sombre d'Hel ne voulait pas encore de lui, le guerrier divin qui ne s'acceptait plus comme tel ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il avait résolu de vivre tout de même.

A la pensée d'Hermod, un sourire vint fleurir sur son visage. Cet enfant avait un caractère si original qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer. Il ne ressemblait pas exactement à aucun de ses parents, n'avait ni le caractère doux et aimable d'Hilda ou celui, plus marqué, de Siegfried, bien qu'il lui ressemblât physiquement. Hermod avait son propre caractère, tout simplement, mais restait bien souvent insaisissable, même pour lui, qui était chargé de l'élever depuis qu'il avait deux ans. Pour l'instant, il n'avait donné aucun signe lié à son ascendance particulière, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle se manifesterait d'une façon ou d'une autre, ainsi que la bénédiction d'Odin.

Le Guerrier Divin finit par s'assoupir devant le feu en pensant au visage souriant d'Hermod, seule chose qui parvenait encore à lui arracher un sourire. Idunn, qui avait été la gouvernante de Syd et avait inclus dans son affection son frère jumeau, vint le couvrir doucement…

Pour l'instant, le petit prince Hermod, coqueluche du peuple d'Asgard, ne présentait aucune particularité, et c'est ce que se disait Hilda en regardant son fils essayer d'échapper à la poigne de sa gouvernante qui tentait de l'habiller. Pourtant, elle savait très bien qu'un jour devrait arriver où il faudrait parler à Hermod. Pour l'instant, l'enfant ne savait pas toute la vérité sur son père, il savait seulement son nom et le fait qu'il était mort avant sa naissance. Hilda avait fait le choix de ne pas encore lui dire que son père était un Guerrier Divin aux capacités extraordinaires, elle désirait par dessus tout que son fils ait une vie la plus normale possible.

Pourtant, peu après le cinquième anniversaire du petit garçon, Hilda remarqua que Bud semblait perturbé, enfin plus que d'habitude, et sur la défensive.

« L'aura d'Hermod a changé, j'ignore pourquoi. Lui-même n'en a probablement pas conscience, mais nous devons nous méfier, j'ignore ce qui peut arriver… », consentit-il à dire lorsqu'elle lui en parla.

Hilda n'avait pas perçu cela. Se pouvait-il qu'Hermod en eût quelque peu conscience tout de même, et parvînt à le cacher à sa mère ? Après tout, il était le fils d'un puissant Guerrier Divin, une telle chose n'était pas inconcevable.

Hilda prit son fils sur ses genoux.

« Tu vas bien, mon cœur ?

- Mais…oui, maman, ça va… »

Le petit prince ne comprenait visiblement pas l'inquiétude de sa mère, et la regardait de son regard violet écarquillé et étonné. Elle l'embrassa, lui dit d'aller rejoindre sa gouvernante.

« Je ne comprends pas non plus, je ne remarque rien de particulier dans son aura… », dit-elle à Bud.

Mais le Guerrier Divin était sûr de ce qu'il avait ressenti.

« Se pourrait-il qu'il en soit déjà conscient de sa particularité ? Peut-être en saurions-nous davantage en faisant quelques recherches ? », insista-t-il.

Hilda eut un discret soupir. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi peu logique ? Un enfant pourvu d'une hérédité pareille, sans compter la bénédiction d'Odin, ne pouvait pas être normal.

Bud retrouva le petit garçon sur l'esplanade, contemplant pensivement la statue d'Odin.

« Ta gouvernante te cherche, Hermod, viens maintenant… », finit-il par lui dire au bout de quelques minutes.

Le regard du petit garçon ne quittait pas la couronne du dieu recouverte de glace où brillaient doucement les saphirs d'Odin qui avaient retrouvé leur place six ans auparavant.

« Que se passe-t-il, Hermod ? », demanda le Guerrier Divin interloqué.

Hermod se tourna vers son parrain.

« C'est vrai que mon père était un Guerrier Divin et qu'il est mort pendant une guerre contre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? »

Bud s'agenouilla devant lui :

« Qui t'a donc dit cela ? »

« J'ai entendu des servantes le dire il y a deux jours, elle parlaient bas mais j'ai compris… je ne savais pas ce que c'était qu'un Guerrier Divin, alors je suis allé demander à Niall, le vieil archiviste, et il m'a expliqué… », déclara tranquillement Hermod, comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de parfaitement banal.

Bud comprit alors que c'était cette révélation qui avait fait inconsciemment évoluer l'aura du petit garçon, mais qu'il voulait éviter d'inquiéter sa mère. Cependant, n'ayant pas connu son père, il ne ressentait qu'une immense interrogation.

« Je ne veux pas dire à maman que je sais, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste… », déclara-t-il fermement.

Bud, voyant ce crâne petit caractère, ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Si elle ne te l'avait pas dit, c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu sois triste toi aussi… »

Hermod désigna la couronne du dieu tutélaire du royaume.

« Je ne suis pas triste, je sais que mon papa a rejoint son étoile, là haut… »

Bud, ému, serra le petit garçon contre lui.

« Oui, et mon frère et lui nous regardent et nous protègent… »

Hermod jeta ses petits bras autour du cou de son parrain, et Bud, comprenant tout ce qui agitait son petit cœur d'enfant, le serra encore plus fort contre lui avant de le soulever.

« Ta maman et ta gouvernante vont s'inquiéter, viens, rentrons… »

Il ramena Hermod à sa gouvernante et alla directement voir sa souveraine.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, Hermod commence à s'interroger sur ce qu'il est… », lui expliqua-t-il.

Hilda soupira encore, mais se contenta de seulement hocher la tête. En effet, Hermod grandissait, il était normal qu'il se pose des questions sur le monde et sur lui-même. Pourtant, elle l'estimait encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'avait été son père réellement, et, surtout, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il devienne un guerrier si ce n'était pas nécessaire, et le plus tard possible si ça l'était.

Restée seule, elle tapa du poing sur sa table de travail : Hermod était destiné à régner, il devrait donc avoir un apprentissage militaire et elle ne pourrait empêcher cela.

Elle s'ouvrit de ses questionnements et de ses doutes à sa sœur.

« Tu ne pourras pas empêcher qu'Hermod ne se pose des questions, après tout c'est bien normal. Je pense aussi qu'il est assez grand maintenant pour entendre la vérité, et qu'il la cherche probablement inconsciemment… », déclara Freya après quelques instants de réflexion.

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur :

« Hermod grandit, il sent qu'il y a quelque chose autour de sa naissance. Cela l'aidera probablement à se construire correctement s'il sait en quelles véritables circonstances son père a trouvé la mort. De plus, il doit connaître dès maintenant ses capacités particulière pour apprendre à vivre avec elles et à les gérer… »

Hilda décida alors de parler à son fils lors d'un voyage annuel qu'elle faisait vers la mi-décembre vers le sanctuaire d'Odin du nord du pays. Cette année, Hermod était assez grand pour qu'elle l'emmenât avec elle. C'était l'occasion pour le peuple de fêter son dieu tutélaire pendant plusieurs jours, et c'était elle qui dirigeait ces manifestations. C'était aussi une occasion d'être moins strict qu'au palais, d'avoir une vie plus libre que celle, très codifiée, que sa sœur et elle vivaient quotidiennement.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'Hermod allait se coucher, elle s'assit près de lui.

« Dans quelques jours, nous partirons dans le nord, et cette année tu vas venir avec nous… »

Le petit garçon, ravi, lui sauta au cou et elle le serra contre elle…

Bien sûr, Hermod, ravi, s'empressa de faire partager sa bonne fortune à son précepteur. Bud lui désigna son livre de lecture :

« Il t'accompagnera là-bas, n'oublie pas… »

L'enfant eut une petite moue comique et sourit largement à son parrain, espérant le faire changer d'avis, mais Bud fut intraitable.

« Hermod, n'insiste pas… », intima-t-il à l'enfant.

Le petit prince fit une moue et, bon gré mal gré, reprit sa lecture hachée. Il lisait de mieux en mieux mais ce n'était pas encore très au point. Pourtant, Bud ne cédait sur rien, histoire de signifier ses limites au petit monstre pour lui apprendre à ne pas les dépasser…

Quelques jours plus tard, Hilda, sa sœur, son fils et tous les dignitaires du palais accompagnés du peuple s'en furent vers le sanctuaire d'Odin du nord. Hermod, ravi, observait les maisons, les montagnes enfouies sous la neige. Il n'avait pas l'occasion de les voir du palais, car sa mère ne le laissait guère sortir au delà de ses limites, les entours du palais étaient dangereux et Bud l'accompagnait toujours.

Assis devant sa mère, soigneusement enveloppé d'une cape en fourrure, le petit garçon s'émerveillait de tout. Bud, chevauchant aux côtés de sa souveraine, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quelquefois en entendant les cris de joie de son jeune filleul.

Le voyage prit plusieurs heures, et enfin Hermod put apercevoir le temple. C'était un sanctuaire rupestre très ancien, qui datait de l'époque où les ancêtres des Asgardiens étaient venus s'installer dans la région. Hilda descendit de cheval et, confiant Hermod à Freya, pénétra seule dans le sanctuaire sacré, comme il se devait. Elle alluma une par une les torches et parvint enfin tout au fond, devant une statue de bois qui représentait son dieu. Cette statue était très ancienne et grossièrement taillée, mais elle représentait l'essence du dieu pour les premiers habitants de la région, aussi avait-elle été conservée tout au long des siècles.

Hilda se recueillit un moment devant la statue, puis ressortit. Posant son regard sur Hermod qui attendait sagement près de sa tante, elle s'adressa ensuite au peuple.

« Peuple d'Asgard ! Le moment des réjouissances est enfin arrivé ! Vénérons notre dieu tutélaire et célébrons tous ensemble sa bonté envers nous ! »

C'était là le point de départ des célébrations, et le peuple, ravi, laissa exploser sa joie en une vibrante ovation. Hermod, ravi, sourit à sa mère et Hilda reçut un coup au cœur en voyant à quel point ce sourire ressemblait de plus en plus à celui de son défunt père. Cependant, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et lui fit signe de venir près d'elle.

« Pour la première fois, le prince Hermod sera parmi nous et participera aux rites et aux célébrations… », déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

L'ovation se fit encore plus forte, le prince étant très apprécié par le peuple. Voyant le petit garçon échanger un regard avec sa mère, Bud ne put s'empêcher de se fendre d'un sourire.

Alors commença avec une certaine effervescence le montage du gigantesque campement qui abriterait pendant près d'une semaine le peuple, les dignitaires et la famille royale. Hermod, surexcité, courait partout, au grand dam de sa gouvernante. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, on finit par le confier à Bud, sachant que le guerrier divin veillerait sûrement sur le petit monstre. Bud fit asseoir Hermod et lui mit d'autorité son livre sur les genoux.

« Tu ne fais que gêner tous ceux qui travaillent, reste donc ici un peu calmement et continue ta lecture, cela vaudra mieux… », déclara-t-il sévèrement.

Le petit prince essaya sa moue d'ordinaire irrésistible, et, voyant se charger de colère le regard mordoré de son parrain, se plia prudemment à ses desiderata.

Enfin, plusieurs heures plus tard, le campement fut monté et les réjouissances commencèrent au soir après la prière traditionnelle à Odin. Hermod, nettoyé, coiffé, vêtu de sa plus belle tunique regarda avec fascination les hommes sauter par dessus le feu pour prouver leur valeur aux yeux du dieu. Il se tourna vers Bud.

« Pourquoi tu ne sautes pas, parrain ? », demanda-t-il à son précepteur.

Bud baissa la tête sur son filleul, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comment dire à un enfant de cinq ans qu'il refusait de le faire parce qu'il voulait éviter de se rappeler son statut de guerrier divin ? Hermod était encore trop petit pour le comprendre et cela ne le concernait en rien. Il décida de mentir un peu.

« J'ai été blessé autrefois et je ne peux plus très bien sauter maintenant… »

Après tout, c'était presque vrai, il avait reçu de sévères blessures lors de son combat contre Ikki du Phénix et s'en ressentait encore parfois. Hermod se satisfit de cette réponse sans poser de questions mais il posa gentiment sa petit main sur la jambe droite de son parrain…

Hilda décida de parler à Hermod le lendemain. Elle prit par la main et l'emmena avec elle dans le sanctuaire rocheux. Le petit garçon, impressionné, suivit sa mère jusqu'à l'antique statue.

« Ici trône la plus ancienne statue d'Odin que nous possédions, aussi la respectons-nous et la conservons-nous, tu devras faire de même… », expliqua-t-elle au petit garçon muet de saisissement par la majesté du lieu.

Hermod se rapprocha de sa mère mais celle-ci le poussa vers la statue.

« Tu es béni d'Odin, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui… »

Hermod s'avança jusqu'à la statue, et la considéra avec une crainte respectueuse. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi énorme et impressionnante que celle du palais, il pouvait néanmoins y ressentir la toute-puissance du dieu. Hilda alors commença son récit.

« Je sais que tu t'interroges, mon fils, aussi vais-je satisfaire ta curiosité ici, pour qu'Odin soit témoin de ce que je vais dire. C'est notre dieu qui t'a permis de vivre, n'oublie jamais cela et, lorsque tu seras le grand-prêtre, rends-lui toujours grâce pour cela. Ton père était un homme courageux, comme il y en a eu peu dans notre royaume, et c'était un de ces Guerriers Divins qui se réveillent quand le royaume est menacé. Quoi qu'on te dise sur lui, tu dois savoir qu'il était un homme respectueux de ses serments et de ses convictions, qui a donné sa vie pour que je sois sauvée… »

Deux larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, mais elle eut le courage de continuer.

« Il était le guerrier divin d'Alpha, et tu as hérité de ses capacités spéciales. Rien ne peut te blesser et tu ne peux perdre ton sang à mort, sauf si l'on te frappe en un endroit très précis sur ton dos, lieu qui coïncide avec ton cœur… »

Elle regretta presque immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais il fallait qu'il sache pour apprendre dès à présent à vivre avec.

Hermod avait beau connaître une partie de la vérité, le choc fut brutal et le petit garçon resta silencieux un long moment. Il savait qu'il était fils d'un Guerrier Divin, mais pas que celui-ci possédait des propriétés quasi divines. Il leva la tête sur sa mère et mit sa petite main dans la sienne pour la consoler.

« Pourquoi, maman ? », demanda-t-il.

Il y avait de multiples significations à ce simple « pourquoi », mais elle résolut de lui donner quelques-unes des réponses pour l'instant, le reste attendrait.

« L'ancêtre de ton papa, le premier Siegfried, a tué le dragon Fafnir et s'est baigné dans son sang, ce qui a rendu sa peau invulnérable. Cependant, pendant qu'il le faisait, une feuille de tilleul s'est posée sur son dos, à l'endroit exact où tu as une tache de naissance, et c'est la seule partie de ton corps qui est vulnérable… »

Hermod, interrogatif, pinça sa peau et la souleva, mais elle ne se comporta pas différemment que d'habitude. Amusée malgré elle de voir le mouvement de son fils, elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

« A part cette particularité, tu n'es en rien différent des autres enfants, Hermod, mais tu dois apprendre dès à présent à vivre et à gérer ton héritage. Je ne voulais pas te dire tout cela maintenant, mais il est finalement apparu que tu étais prêt à entendre la vérité… »

L'enfant resta encore silencieux, mais il finit par parler, dardant son regard violet dans celui de sa mère.

« Est-ce que je serai un guerrier divin comme mon papa ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

« Cela, seul Odin peut le décider… », dit-elle doucement.

En son for intérieur, elle espéra que ce ne serait jamais le cas…

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à ma bêta lectrice précieuse Yotma, qui a corrigé ce chapitre, et à Odin no Divino, collègue de modération et ami du forum GoldSaint-Sanctuary, qui l'a lu en avant-première. _

_Chapitre 3 : Bouleversements_

_Asgard, 1994_

Bud était debout dans la cour du château, près d'Hermod occupé à bander son arc. Après une opération d'usure dans les règles pour enfin obtenir le droit d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc, sa mère avait enfin cédé et avait chargé Bud de lui apprendre.

Concentré, un œil fermé, tirant la langue, Hermod tenta tant bien que mal de stabiliser sa visée puis lâcha la flèche…qui alla s'abattre sur un tas de neige devant la cible comme l'avait deviné le Guerrier Divin. L'enfant abaissa les épaules de découragement.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais », se plaignit-il.

Bud posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune filleul :

« Allons, ne te décourage pas si vite, il faut du temps et de la pratique… », lui répondit-il.

Hermod leva son regard violet sur son parrain mais ne répondit rien. Plus il grandissait, plus son indépendance de caractère se faisait jour. Il n'avait hérité du caractère d'aucun de ses deux parents en particulier, bien qu'il fût aussi calme que sa mère et aussi têtu que son père. A sept ans, il poursuivait son apprentissage mais sa gravité, inhabituelle chez un enfant de cet âge, inquiétait régulièrement son entourage. Hermod se savait clairement différent et Hilda s'en voulait de lui avoir mis trop tôt un tel poids sur les épaules. Elle aurait aimé que son fils se comporte comme les autres enfants et qu'il se fasse des amis, mais Hermod était le plus souvent assez solitaire. Bud avait fait remarquer à Hilda qu'avec une telle ascendance sur les épaules il ne pourrait jamais être un enfant comme les autres et qu'elle avait bien fait de le mettre au courant, mais parfois lui-même n'en était pas persuadé lorsqu'il voyait parfois une ombre de tristesse passer sur le petit visage. Hermod grandissait avec le sentiment aigu de sa propre différence et Bud, qui avait eu une enfance difficile, pouvait quelque peu le comprendre.

Le Guerrier Divin entraîna son jeune filleul vers le château :

« C'est l'heure de ton cours de littérature maintenant… »

A présent que les apprentissages de base du petit garçon étaient terminés, il ne s'en chargeait plus, gardant pour lui les apprentissages physiques. Alors qu'Hermod rentrait dans le palais pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque, Bud rangea le matériel puis prit lui aussi le chemin du château car Hilda voulait lui parler. Elle s'entretenait régulièrement avec lui à propos de diverses choses dont elle voulait avoir un avis différent que celui de sa sœur et du sien, mais aussi, et ceci presque tous les jours, à propos de l'éducation d'Hermod. Hilda s'inquiétait souvent pour son fils unique, surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité. Il alla frapper à la lourde porte de bois lambrissé et attendit qu'elle lui donne son assentiment pour pousser les lourds vantaux. Hilda, seulement vêtue d'une robe simple, était penchée sur un parchemin auquel elle apposa sa signature avant de lui désigner un siège devant elle.

« Je voulais vous parler d'une initiative que j'ai prise pour Hermod : je vais lui adjoindre des compagnons de jeu et d'éducation, il a besoin de se socialiser et de connaître des enfants de son âge... »

Elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû faire cela depuis bien longtemps mais, au vu de l'évolution de son fils, estimait que le moment était venu. De plus, la tradition voulait qu'une fois ses sept ans atteint un enfant passe « aux hommes » et soit donc élevé désormais en petit homme avec moins d'influence maternelle.

Hermod devait apprendre à vivre et interagir avec les autres pour être un bon dirigeant plus tard, c'était nécessaire.

Bud n'objecta pas et demanda seulement :

« Qui avez-vous choisi ? »

-Ils sont quatre, de noble extraction : Asgeir, Alwin, Nordahl et Radulf… »

Bud connaissait leurs familles, certains mêmes lui étaient apparentés et il savait qu'ils avaient environ le même âge qu'Hermod. Hilda les connaissait depuis leur enfance et elle avait donc jugé qu'ils étaient dignes de devenir les compagnons d'Hermod.

Hilda scruta le visage de Bud pour voir sa réaction, mais aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage digne du Guerrier Divin. Il savait qu'il serait aussi chargé de l'éducation physique des quatre nouveaux venus mais accepta le défi sans arrière-pensée. Après tout, s'il avait réussi à éduquer Hermod jusque-là, il devrait y arriver avec les quatre autres garçons vu qu'ils ne seraient pas « spéciaux » comme Hermod.

Hilda reprit :

« Ils arriveront la semaine prochaine, et vous serez chargé de la partie physique de leur éducation. Continuez à surveiller Hermod, on ne sait jamais… »

Hilda voyait en effet grandir son fils avec une certaine appréhension mais Hermod, s'il présentait clairement une aura hors du commun, n'avait pas encore eu de comportement étrange. Elle espérait que la présence de ces enfants autour de lui l'aiderait à porter davantage son héritage…

Bud, en sortant du bureau de sa souveraine, déambula un bon moment dans les couloirs, pensif. Il était d'accord sur le fait de socialiser Hermod, mais restait convaincu que le traiter en enfant normal était une erreur, Hermod n'était pas et ne serait jamais normal. Cependant, on ne devait pas le stigmatiser pour autant, il n'avait pas choisi de naître ainsi, il fallait donc trouver un juste milieu, en somme…

Le Guerrier Divin eut un soupir : après tout, cela était du ressort de sa mère, c'était elle qui prenait les décisions concernant le petit prince, mais il devait bien reconnaître que ce petit bout d'homme faisait ressortir chez lui les émotions qu'il était toujours efforcé de réfréner. Cependant, son instinct lui disait que, bientôt, le petit prince commencerait à rencontrer son destin…

Cette nuit-là, tout le palais dormait mais le petit prince s'agitait dans son lit, le cerveau envahi de visions confuses, des impressions de combat, de sang, de sueur, de chaleur mortelle dont il ignorait l'origine. Il se réveilla brusquement et, le regard vitreux, regarda autour de lui sans rien voir de sa chambre tant il était dans un état second. Il sauta de son lit et se mit à courir pour fuir ces visions d'horreur, de combat et de sang, espérant qu'elles cesseraient de le poursuivre. Personne ne le vit et même le froid ne l'arrêta pas lorsqu'il déboucha sur l'esplanade où se trouvait la statue d'Odin. Le petit prince fixa l'énorme statue et il lui sembla voir le visage bienveillant d'un homme jeune aux yeux bleu clair perçants et à la chevelure blond clair identique à la sienne. Il lui souriait et sa voix prononça ces mots : « Hermod, mon fils, va vers ton destin… ». L'aura personnelle du petit garçon, blanche comme l'avait été celle de son père, fusa alors de lui sans contrôle aucun. Ceci éveilla immédiatement Hilda qui se précipita dehors sans prendre même le temps de jeter un châle sur sa chemise de nuit blanche. Elle vit son fils en tenue de nuit, debout devant la statue, entouré d'une aura blanche. Elle courut vers lui mais, quand elle l'appela, il ne réagit pas. L'enfant gardait les yeux fixés sur la statue, comme absent de son propre corps, mais ne put se soutenir plus longtemps et tomba à terre. Hilda se précipita, prit son fils glacé dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à sa chambre où elle le mit immédiatement dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce qu'elle avait craint avait fini par arriver, l'aura d'Hermod était désormais en éveil. Elle avait réussi à tarir le jaillissement de l'aura personnelle de son fils mais il ne s'éveillait pas, comme plongé dans une sorte de coma et retranché en lui-même. Freya, qui avait senti elle aussi ce qui venait d'arriver, avait rejoint sa sœur et se tenait près d'elle.

L'éveil de l'aura d'Hermod avait aussi sorti du sommeil Bud. Sous le regard médusé d'Idunn, sa gouvernante, il enfila rapidement une tunique et un pantalon de laine, enroula un large manteau autour de ses épaules, sauta sur son cheval et fila vers le palais malgré la neige qui tombait dru. Sautant de son cheval dans la cour du palais, il courut jusqu'à la chambre du petit prince toujours entouré de sa mère et de sa tante. Pâle, Hermod ne réagissait pas au monde extérieur et même le pouvoir de sa mère ne parvenait pas à le tirer de cet état végétatif. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment son fils s'était retrouvé devant la statue d'Odin, en pleine nuit, dans le froid. Le regard mordoré de Bud alla des deux femmes à l'enfant et il sut instantanément ce qu'il fallait faire. Cela impliquait de faire ressortir ses pouvoirs du tréfonds de lui-même, où ils étaient enfouis depuis la fin des combats, mais, pour Hermod, il voulait bien prendre ce risque. Il prit la main du petit garçon, ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans le noir jusqu'à la conscience du petit garçon affolé, prisonnier de son propre corps. Son aura blanche l'entoura alors qu'il allait chercher de plus en plus profond et qu'il encourageait, doucement, Hermod à revenir parmi les vivants. La voix mentale tremblante du petit garçon finit par lui répondre, exprimant sa crainte, sa vision de son père, son incompréhension, le tout pêle-mêle marquant bien la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit. Bud insista, lui expliquant que ce qui lui arrivait était dans l'ordre des choses, et que sa mère serait toujours là pour l'aider ainsi que lui-même, et qu'ils l'aideraient à comprendre et à maîtriser son pouvoir. Bud ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait la vision que l'enfant avait eu de son père, mais il était fermement décidé à l'aider autant qu'il le pourrait. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence douce, se superposant à la sienne et reconnut l'aura tendre et maternelle d'Hilda. Il sortit de l'esprit d'Hermod et ouvrit les yeux. Hilda avait pris la main de son fils et son aura l'environnait, Hermod avait cette fois accepté la présence de sa mère. Freya était encore à côté de sa sœur, et elle détourna son regard de son neveu pour regarder Bud. Le guerrier divin avait la sueur au front et ses cheveux en désordre témoignaient de la hâte avec laquelle il était venu. Le regard de Bud se posa un instant sur elle, il fit un signe de la tête destiné à la rassurer puis ses yeux de félin revinrent sur Hermod dont la main avait bougé. Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux et sourit aux adultes qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien… », dit-il dans un chuchotement, « mais je suis fatigué… »

Hilda posa un baiser sur le front du garçon.

« Dors maintenant… », chuchota-t-elle.

Hermod ferma les yeux et glissa dans un sommeil calme alors que tout le monde sortait de la pièce. Hilda emmena tout le monde dans son bureau et regardant Bud, dit :

« Vous aviez raison, mais je ne pensais pas que cela se produirait si tôt… »

Elle avait toujours su que son fils aurait des capacités spéciales, mais elle s'était raccrochée malgré tout à l'espoir qu'elles ne se manifesteraient jamais ou alors à un âge où il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à les contrôler. Il avait fallu les pouvoirs de Guerrier Divin de Bud pour le sortir de sa catatonie, que se passerait-il la prochaine fois ?

Bud ne savait pas trop quoi dire face au désarroi de sa souveraine. Il aimait Hermod comme s'il était son fils mais comprenait aussi qu'elle ne sût pas trop quoi faire face à ce qui arrivait au petit prince. Hermod allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec cela, à développer ses capacités spéciales comme lui l'avait fait en son temps pour devenir l'homme le plus fort du royaume.

« Je l'aiderai, Majesté… », déclara-t-il fermement.

Le regard du guerrier divin brilla et Hilda comprit qu'enfin il assumait pleinement son affection pour le petit garçon. Freya alors intervint :

« Je vais veiller auprès d'Hermod, allez vous reposer tous les deux… »

La seconde princesse d'Asgard ne possédait quasiment aucun pouvoir mais elle comprenait aisément ce qui agitait sa sœur aînée et Bud. Hilda gagna sa chambre et Bud celle qu'il possédait au palais, mais, s'il put dormir d'un sommeil superficiel, elle ne ferma pas l'œil. Elle resta allongée dans le noir, se sentant coupable d'avoir transmis à Hermod ces capacités hors du commun qui allaient handicaper sa vie. Etait-ce cela, la bénédiction d'Odin ? Etait-ce le prix à payer pour sa faute ? Tout cela l'agita jusqu'à l'aube où elle s'habilla et monta à la statue d'Odin pour y prier comme tous les matins.

Freya elle non plus ne dormit pas, veillant sur le sommeil de son neveu. Hermod dormait calmement, débarrassé de ses cauchemars et elle se demandait comment elles avaient pu seulement croire qu'il serait normal au vu de son ascendance. Hermod visiblement était destiné à devenir le futur grand-prêtre d'Odin à la suite de sa mère, mais qui pouvait savoir ce qu'Odin avait prévu pour lui ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage car, alors que l'aube se levait, le petit garçon bougea et ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », marmonna-t-il en reconnaissant sa tante près de lui.

Freya sourit et caressa le front du petit garçon en disant :

« Rien de grave, Bud t'expliquera tout à l'heure… »

Autant dédramatiser les choses pour l'instant, Hermod aurait bien son compte d'explications plus tard.

« Veux-tu ton petit déjeuner ou veux-tu encore te reposer ? », questionna-t-elle.

Le regard violet d'Hermod était encore vitreux et, d'un geste machinal, il remit en place les boucles blondes de son front. Il lui restait assez peu de souvenirs de cette nuit étrange, à peine du cauchemar qui avait tout déclenché et, quand il s'assit, sa tête tourna. Freya le poussa en arrière.

« Repose-toi encore, je vais chercher Bud… », déclara-t-elle.

Elle sortit et, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut son parrain qui entra, arrachant un sourire au petit garçon. Bud lui rendit son sourire et lui demanda :

« Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, mais…qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je ne me souviens de presque rien… »

Bud choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de répondre :

« Tu te souviens quand ta maman t'a dit que ton papa était un Guerrier Divin ? Hé bien il semblerait que tu aies hérité de ses capacités spéciales ainsi que de celles de ta maman et tes pouvoirs viennent de se réveiller… »

Hermod ne parut pas aussi étonné qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il resta pensif un moment et demanda à son parrain :

« Est-ce que c'est la bénédiction d'Odin ? Maman m'a dit que j'avais été béni par lui avant ma naissance et qu'on ne pouvait pas me blesser, comme papa… »

Bud n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse parler de bénédiction mais ça y ressemblait en tout cas.

« On peut dire ça comme cela, oui, et il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'en servir et à le contrôler, je t'aiderai… », expliqua-t-il.

Le regard d'Hermod s'éclaircit alors, et il vit nettement une aura blanche autour de son parrain, aura qui avait la forme d'un tigre à dents de sabre.

« Toi…toi aussi ? », bégaya-t-il.

Bud eut un soupir et acquiesça seulement, car il n'avait pas envie de s'en expliquer davantage. Il ajouta seulement :

« J'étais un Guerrier Divin moi aussi, autrefois, et c'est à ce titre que je t'aiderai… »

Il y avait tant de tristesse qui s'exhalait de Bud qu'Hermod sortit de son lit et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Bud referma ses bras autour du petit corps de l'enfant et tous deux restèrent là. Hermod finit par s'endormir et Bud resta auprès de lui. C'est là qu'Hilda le trouva, pensif, le regard rivé sur l'enfant paisiblement endormi. Dès qu'elle entra, il se leva, s'inclina comme il se devait et sortit, il avait une furieuse envie d'aller marcher pour exorciser tout ça. L'éveil des pouvoirs d'Hermod avait fait remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux et il avait besoin d'être seul. Il se revoyait à l'âge d'Hermod, face à son frère jumeau, celui qui avait eu la chance qui lui avait été refusée, et c'était là qu'il avait décidé de travailler pour devenir le plus fort et enfin rattraper son destin. Il avait réussi mais en semant la mort sur sa route, il n'avait pas sauvé son frère jumeau alors qu'il l'aurait pu. Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais il les essuya d'un geste rageur, l'important était à présent d'aider Hermod à appréhender et à vivre avec ses pouvoirs…

Le petit prince dormit encore pendant une heure, et Hilda ne le quitta pas. Enfin, il s'agita, ouvrit les yeux et sourit à sa mère.

« Je vais bien maman, ne t'inquiète pas… », dit-il seulement.

Hilda caressa le front de son fils.

« Tu veux encore te reposer ?

-Non, je vais bien maintenant… »

L'enfant eut un large sourire :

« Je serai comme papa et comme mon parrain, un courageux Guerrier Divin… »

Et il ajouta :

« Et j'ai des pouvoirs comme toi aussi… »

Hilda n'eut même pas le temps de se demander comment son fils savait que Bud était un Guerrier Divin, il avait peut-être dû lui dire, mais elle sentit nettement que son fils avait lu son aura. Désormais, elle n'avait plus le choix, Hermod ne serait plus jamais un enfant normal comme elle avait espéré qu'il le serait.

« Nous t'aiderons maintenant, et tu as bien le temps de savoir que ce ton avenir te réserve… », lui dit-elle seulement alors qu'Hermod venait quêter un câlin et se réfugiait dans ses bras, _« et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal… »_, ajouta-t-elle in petto.

_Deux semaines après_

Hilda regardait Hermod et ses quatre compagnons de jeux courir dans la cour du château. Le petit prince avait été timide au départ mais semblait s'être bien habitué à eux et en était venu à les apprécier. Bud avait tenu à les mettre au courant de la particularité d'Hermod mais il semblait que les parents des enfants leur avaient déjà expliqué que les ressortissants de la famille royale possédaient plusieurs pouvoirs spéciaux. Hermod n'était donc pas considéré comme une curiosité et cela rassurait quelque peu sa mère et sa tante. Il ne ressentait plus rien de son éveil de pouvoir brutal et, quelques jours après, avait réussi à raconter ce qu'il avait vu, y compris la vision du visage de son père, ce qui avait arraché des larmes à sa mère. A présent il parvenait à vivre avec ses pouvoirs, sous la tendre mais sévère férule de Bud et Hilda savait qu'elle n'aurait pu le laisser en de meilleures mains…

**A SUIVRE**


	4. Chapitre 4: Réminiscences

_Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Yotma, qui a pris de son temps de relire ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à mon ami Odin no Divino, collègue de modération du forum GoldSaint Sanctuary, qui l'a lu aussi en avant-première. _

_Attention : ce chapitre contient une scène qui ne convient pas aux plus jeunes d'entre vous ni aux plus sensibles (je préfère prévenir, on ne sait jamais…)_

_Chapitre 4 : Réminiscences_

_Asgard, juillet 1995_

Bud, les bras croisés, surveillait attentivement les cinq garçons forts occupés à essayer de tenir en selle. Si Hermod parvenait plus ou moins à garder son assiette, suivi par Radulf, Asgeir et Alwin, les jumeaux, ainsi que Nordahl n'y arrivaient pas du tout et vidaient souvent les étriers dès que le pas des poneys s'accélérait.

Comme à son habitude, celui qu'il surveillait le plus était Hermod, non qu'il risquât quelque chose mais à cause de ses pouvoirs. Etant affligé de la particularité paternelle, il ne pouvait se blesser mais son contrôle était encore sommaire et on ignorait encore exactement ce qu'il pouvait faire. Son aura blanche ne s'était plus manifestée de nouveau mais Bud l'avait à l'œil constamment, quand ce n'était pas sa mère. Les cauchemars cependant revenaient de temps en temps sans être encore plus précis, et Bud ignorait encore exactement ce que pouvait bien voir Hermod, même s'il en avait une vague idée…

« Au trot, soulevez-vous bien en cadence, les garçons … », Leur cria-t-il depuis le bord du manège. Surveiller cinq enfants de huit ans n'était pas une mince affaire, mais il s'en tirait plutôt bien, probablement parce qu'il les impressionnait. Si Asgeir et Alwin, les vrais jumeaux, avaient un caractère plutôt calme, Nordahl était plutôt dissipé au contraire de Radulf, le futur bas-bleu qui passait beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque du château, son endroit favori. Quatre caractères différents donc mais Hermod les appréciait chacun pour ce qu'ils étaient. Il s'ouvrait davantage au monde et se déridait plus facilement, même s'il avait plus que jamais conscience de n'être pas comme eux. Il n'en parlait que rarement, même à sa mère, à sa tante ou à son parrain.

Bud regarda rapidement l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était temps d'arrêter la leçon d'équitation pour que les garçons aient le temps de se laver avant le début de leur cours de lecture. Il leur fit un signe et ils stoppèrent, avec plus ou moins de succès, les poneys. Nordahl tomba à terre et maugréa, faisant pouffer ses compagnons. Hermod sauta souplement à terre et alla tendre la main à son ami d'un air compréhensif, arrachant un léger sourire à Bud. Un palefrenier vint prendre les poneys en charge bien que les garçons sachent à présent en prendre soin seuls et Bud emmena sa petite troupe jusqu'au château où la gouvernante du petit prince prendrait le relais. Il lui confia les cinq garçons puis prit la direction de la cour pour regagner son manoir où son intendant l'attendait. Au moment d'enfourcher son cheval, son regard fut attiré par la princesse Freya, debout sur un des balcons. La masse de ses cheveux blonds flottait derrière elle au vent frais d'été et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle regardait, perdue dans ses pensées. La tristesse qui s'exhalait d'elle était poignante mais il détourna le regard et sortit lentement. Il n'avait pas connu personnellement ni Siegfried de Dubhe, ni Hagen de Merak mais finissait par se dire que, pour que les deux princesses en tombent ainsi amoureuses, ce devaient être des personnes qui en étaient dignes, après tout ils étaient morts pour elles et pour le royaume. Il soupira et accéléra le pas de son cheval pour gagner son manoir. Sa replète gouvernante l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui dit :

« Monsieur Tilldröm t'attend dans le salon… »

Rolf Tilldröm était son intendant, celui qui gérait ses domaines depuis très longtemps. Avec le décès de son frère, il avait hérité de toutes les terres du clan du Tigre à dent de sabre et s'efforçait de maintenir intactes les terres de ses ancêtres qui pourtant n'avaient pas voulu de lui. Il avait une éducation de base mais cela lui suffisait pour comprendre les rudiments de la gestion d'un domaine. Il tira d'un geste machinal sur sa tunique de laine serrée à la taille par un ceinturon à la boucle ouvragée, puis monta l'escalier pour gagner le salon, centre de la maison. Son intendant, un petit homme mince d'une quarantaine d'années, l'y attendait, un dossier sous le bras. Il s'inclina et Bud lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils placés devant la cheminée. L'homme sortit des plans et lui présenta les plantations prévues pour l'année suivante en lui expliquant exactement de quoi il retournait, puis en quoi cela était bénéfique pour l'exploitation des terres. Il lui présenta ensuite les comptes, les dépenses effectuées et prévues pour tous les postes budgétaires, n'hésitant pas à expliquer davantage s'il sentait l'attention de son noble interlocuteur faiblir. Le regard mordoré de Bud n'en perdait pas une miette cependant et il se concentrait pour bien comprendre. Ce qui lui importait davantage que le rapport et la mise en culture de ses terres était le bien-être de ceux qui y habitaient et dont certains servaient sa famille depuis des générations. Ces gens n'étaient pour rien dans la tragédie qu'il avait vécu et, en mémoire de son frère, il prenait soin d'eux.

Ils conférèrent un bon moment sur les prochaines plantations à faire avant l'hiver, puis se retira, laissant Bud pensif, assis devant le feu. Il avait parfois l'impression de n'être pas fait pour diriger quoi ou qui que ce soit, lui élevé par un bûcheron, mais avait plus ou moins fini par accepter son sang noble. Il avait cependant un statut particulier et certains des autres nobles le craignaient, ayant eu vent du fait qu'il soit un Guerrier Divin et donc doté d'une puissance énorme. Le fait était qu'il possédait effectivement cette puissance, mais qu'il aurait bien aimé s'en défaire autant qu'il l'avait désirée étant plus jeune pour surclasser son jumeau plus chanceux que lui. Pourtant, c'était cette puissance qui le rapprochait d'Hermod, quelque part, bien qu'il n'y eût pas que cela. Comme lui, le petit prince était né avec un pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas souhaité mais qu'il devait apprendre à contrôler pour qu'il ne devienne pas un danger pour lui-même ni pour les autres. Hermod était élevé de façon suffisamment responsable pour qu'il comprenne les tenants et les aboutissants de ses pouvoirs, tels qu'aurait pu les lui expliquer son défunt père. Il était surtout essentiel qu'il maîtrise ses pouvoirs et comprenne très tôt qu'il devait les mettre au service de son peuple sans les garder pour lui-même, mais il faisait confiance à sa mère pour lui faire comprendre ça.

Il eut encore un soupir : décidément, ses pensées en revenaient souvent à Hermod depuis que ses yeux de nouveau-né l'avaient regardé et qu'il avait accepté d'être son parrain. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point-là, il fallait croire que ce petit bonhomme avait su trouver la sensibilité latente qu'il portait en lui. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux courts, un peu gêné à cette idée parce qu'il ne s'était jamais considéré comme sensible, loin de là même. Il se versa un verre d'une liqueur de genièvre et la sirota calmement dans cet univers qui lui était devenu familier avec les années, laissant le feu craquer et brûler joyeusement dans l'âtre au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait son corps se décontracter…

Au palais, le petit prince était assis tranquillement dans son lit quand il vit entrer sa mère. Il lui sourit largement, car il goûtait cette heure où il pouvait parler de tout avec elle, où il pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait sans retenue. Hilda mettait un point d'honneur à respecter cela de son côté, sachant que son fils avait besoin de ce moment de conversation intime. Il voyait peu sa mère dans la journée et tous deux préservaient ce moment de tête à tête pour se retrouver un peu. Plus Hermod grandissait, plus sa soif de savoir croissait avec lui et Hilda tentait de satisfaire de son mieux son insatiable curiosité concernant ses pouvoirs, son futur rôle, le royaume. Cependant, le sujet qui revenait le plus souvent était son père. Hermod ne se lassait pas d'entendre toutes les anecdotes que sa mère pouvait lui raconter et la consolait lorsque cela devenait trop difficile pour elle. La tendresse du petit garçon était un baume pour les souvenirs parfois difficiles à évoquer. Pourtant, malgré tout, l'enfant faisait preuve d'une joie de vivre qui étonnait et ravissait sa mère. Hermod se savait clairement différent mais il l'avait admis et vivait dorénavant avec. Finalement, la présence de ses camarades avait un effet bénéfique sur lui, il était plus ouvert mais plus que jamais résolu à savoir d'où il venait. Elle ne pouvait pour l'instant tout lui dire, d'ailleurs elle souhaitait qu'il ignore à jamais certains détails mais voulait qu'elle sache tout de même qu'il était né d'un amour partagé.

Ce soir-là, il lisait l'histoire de sa famille depuis le premier Siegfried, celui qui s'était baigné dans le sang de Fafnir et qui avait donné à ses descendants cette invincibilité dont lui-même avait hérité. Le petit prince avait demandé à connaître cela et Hilda avait accédé à sa demande, le jugeant assez âgé maintenant pour comprendre. Après tout, il descendait aussi de cette illustre famille et avait le droit de savoir. Il n'en restait à présent que peu de membres mais Hermod en portait le sang, et elle s'apercevait qu'elle l'avait quelque peu occulté pendant les premières années du petit prince. Elle avait évité volontairement occulté toute l'histoire autour des Nibelungen, révélant juste à Hermod l'histoire autour du dragon et elle tenait à être là pour lui apporter tous les éclaircissements dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Ce soir-là, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment :

« Il y a d'autres membres de la famille de papa encore vivants ? »

Hilda caressa les boucles blondes en désordre de son fils et répondit :

« Les parents de ton père sont morts alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, il a été élevé au palais avec ta tante et moi, aussi je pense qu'il n'a plus de famille… »

Qui savait d'où il venait savait où il allait, selon l'adage, et Hermod ne s'en construirait que mieux en sachant tout cela. Pourtant, elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait que son fils était, aux yeux des hommes, rien de moins qu'un bâtard né hors mariage et c'était pour cela qu'elle lui avait dit que son père n'avait plus de famille pour lui éviter toute désillusion. Hermod, inconscient des pensées lugubres de sa mère, suivait d'un doigt attentif les branches de l'arbre généalogique qui aboutissait à son grand-père, Siegmund.

« Tu l'as connu, toi, grand-père ? », interrogea-t-il encore.

Siegfried lui avait parlé de son père, décédé quelques temps après son épouse alors que lui-même n'était qu'un bébé de quelques mois mais elle répondit honnêtement :

« Non, j'étais trop jeune … »

Voyant l'heure qui tournait, elle ferma le livre.

« Il est temps de dormir maintenant, tu continueras demain … »

Hermod s'allongea et Hilda lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et sur le front avant de dire :

« Bonne nuit, mon cœur … »

Bien qu'il fût considéré déjà comme un préadolescent au niveau des traditions du peuple d'Asgard, Hermod restait un enfant tendre très attaché à sa mère qui le lui rendait bien. Quoi qu'il arrive, il savait qu'il lui restait toujours le refuge des bras maternels qui, eux, ne le trahiraient jamais. Hilda souffla la bougie et sortit de la chambre de son fils pour gagner son bureau où l'attendaient de nombreux dossiers. Elle entra dans son bureau, prit la tisane qui l'attendait sur le coin d'un meuble et commença à compulser un des dossiers relatifs aux approvisionnements des villes du nord du pays. Pourtant, ce soir, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et considéra pensivement sa tasse de tisane. Etait-ce d'avoir parlé de son père avec Hermod plus que d'habitude qu'elle se sentait ainsi, les larmes aux yeux, et que le beau visage de Siegfried revenait la hanter ? Deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, qu'elle ne pensa même pas à essuyer. Malgré le temps écoulé, la douleur était toujours aussi vive et elle devait vivre avec chaque jour, alors qu'elle voyait Hermod grandir et ressembler de plus en plus à son défunt père.

Les digues de sa douleur se rompirent et elle se mit à sangloter incoerciblement, à demi effondrée sur son bureau. Elle prenait sur elle chaque jour pour être calme, posée, forte devant tous mais elle restait une femme qui avait vu tuer ses guerriers sans pouvoir rien faire, perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui devait élever seule l'enfant né de cet amour tout en veillant sur son royaume livré à la rigueur des éléments. Elle était femme à peu extérioriser ses sentiments mais cela devenait vraiment trop lourd pour elle. Longtemps, ses larmes coulèrent, emportant avec elles une partie du poids qu'elle portait quasiment seule depuis tant d'années. Lorsqu'enfin elles cessèrent de couler, Hilda s'essuya les yeux, se maudissant de se sentir aussi faible face à tout cela. Elle se leva, serrant encore son mouchoir humide dans son poing crispé et alla se mettre face à la fenêtre, observant son royaume plongé dans la nuit et dont tous les habitants dormaient, n'imaginant pas les tourments intérieurs de leur souveraine. Une dernière larme coula sur sa joue et elle observa longuement les lumières des quelques maisons encore éclairées autour du château. Alors son esprit remonta loin dans le temps, lors d'une nuit identique, cette nuit où Hermod fut conçu…

_Asgard, un mois avant la bataille_

Il était assez tard, et tout le palais sommeillait, enfoui sous une couche de neige qui étouffait tous les bruits extérieurs. La princesse Hilda était couchée dans son lit mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, l'esprit occupé par une multitude de choses. Porter son royaume à bout de bras nécessitait tant de travail qu'elle devait souvent rester éveillée tard et, même enfin couchée dans son lit, le sommeil la fuyait. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva, attrapa un châle et un livre et alla en direction du salon où elle savait trouver une théière de tisane que sa gouvernante, Frida, laissait toujours à son attention vu qu'elle avait de fréquentes insomnies. Elle marcha rapidement dans les couloirs glacés et entra dans le salon. Celui-ci était d'ordinaire vide à cette heure de la nuit mais, cette fois, quelqu'un était assis devant le feu, fixant les flammes. Siegfried, son garde du corps, ne dormait pas lui non plus. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête et, voyant sa souveraine entrer, sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds. Hilda eut un mouvement du bras :

« Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, vous ne me dérangez pas … »

Elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise de nuit blanche en coton et en dentelles ainsi qu'un châle, mais dans cette vêture sa beauté juvénile rayonnait de toute sa force. Siegfried, lui, n'avait qu'une tunique de coton et un pantalon court, probablement sa tenue de nuit et il parut gêné d'être vu ainsi en présence de sa souveraine. Pourtant, lui aussi était mis en valeur, on pouvait percevoir sous le coton sa musculature bien découplée. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait vu sa souveraine ainsi, si femme mais en même temps si simple avec ses cheveux nattés sur le côté. Le silence régnait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, ils en auraient été bien incapables. Le regard d'Hilda s'était perdu au fond du regard de Siegfried, d'un bleu presque transparent et elle ne pouvait en sortir, comme fascinée. Immobile, Siegfried ne bougeait pas lui non plus, et leur rythme cardiaque montait en flèche alors que leurs souffles se faisaient plus courts.

Pourtant, Hilda finit par revenir à la réalité, bégaya :

« Je…je vais retourner me coucher, j'ai sommeil maintenant … »

Elle recula vers la porte mais son pied droit se posa sur sa chemise de nuit et elle se retrouva par terre. Siegfried se précipita et demanda :

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? »

Elle secoua la tête et prit la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se retrouva debout non loin de lui, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur masculine. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû sortir, retourner dans sa chambre, mais elle en était incapable, comme victime d'un sort qui l'immobilisait. Siegfried non plus ne bougeait pas, et il n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se retirer et elle retourner dans sa chambre, mais aucun d'eux ne bougeait, fasciné par l'autre. Leur attirance mutuelle, qu'ils niaient depuis longtemps, était à présent palpable, comme s'ils ne la maîtrisaient plus, qu'une force supérieure les poussaient l'un vers l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus une princesse et son chevalier servant, mais un homme et une femme attirés irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre. Imperceptiblement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et, enfin, échangèrent leur premier baiser. Le regard d'Hilda s'écarquilla mais elle ne rompit pas le contact. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Siegfried, intensifiant ainsi le baiser. C'est alors qu'il se rendit réellement compte de ce qui arrivait, cessa et enleva ses bras d'autour de son cou :

« Excusez-moi, Majesté, je ne voulais pas … »

Haletante, elle le regardait, le regard déjà noyé, écarquillé, comprenant confusément la frustration qu'elle ressentait. Cela était nouveau pour elle, elle destinée à servir son dieu, vierge à jamais. Pourtant, tout son corps ressentait une tension qui exigeait d'être apaisée, fût-ce au prix de sa propre vie. Siegfried, lui, ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait mais la voir ainsi devant lui, inconsciemment offerte, lui fit bouillir brusquement le sang. Il savait qu'il aurait dû quitter la pièce, faire trêve au désir qui les rongeait tous deux mais il n'en fut pas capable. Elle ne disait pas un seul mot, levant juste son regard violet sur lui. Elle savait que, si elle se donnait à lui, elle serait infidèle au serment qu'elle avait prêté voici quelques années déjà mais tout son corps se tendait vers lui, vers un accomplissement encore inconnu pour elle.

Le silence se fit plus lourd, palpable, puis tout bascula et, faisant un pas vers lui, elle se retrouva contre lui. Il n'osa pas refermer ses bras sur elle et bégaya :

« Nous…nous ne devons pas … »

Elle levait vers lui son regard assombri par le premier désir, qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, et il reprit ses lèvres en un baiser désespéré. Comment exprimer que lui aussi la désirait plus que tout, malgré le fait qu'elle soit la princesse qu'il devait protéger ? Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle ne voulait confusément qu'une seule chose, être à lui. Son sang battait à ses tempes au rythme de son cœur emballé. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû partir, quitter cette pièce mais elle ne le pouvait pas, comme prisonnière d'un sortilège inconnu.

Alors il la souleva, et l'emmena à travers les couloirs, curieusement déserts, jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé là, il la déposa et la lâcha, pour lui laisser le loisir de partir si elle le voulait. Elle resta face à lui, immobile, son regard violet plongé dans le sien. Cet homme était celui qu'elle avait choisi entre tous, et elle assumerait sa faute envers le dieu, même au prix de sa vie.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par deux bougies, et les deux protagonistes ne se voyaient guère, même s'ils étaient conscients à l'extrême de la présence de l'autre. Doucement, il s'approcha, passa sa main sur le bras blanc d'Hilda à travers la chemise de nuit, sur la fine étoffe, et elle frémit. Contrairement à elle, lui avait de l'expérience et il voulait absolument éviter qu'elle ne souffre lors de cette nuit unique que le destin leur accordait. Il la serra contre lui et caressa son dos, la faisant soupirer, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Puis, doucement, il entreprit de faire passer sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête, ce en quoi il réussit passablement, et elle se retrouva nue devant lui, sa peau blanche frissonnante seulement éclairée par la lumière orangée des bougies qui lui donnait des reflets de feu. Elle eut un réflexe de pudeur, qu'il respecta.

Il enleva sa tunique de coton et, torse nu, continua ses caresses plus précisément. Elle eut un sursaut, et il se recula. Elle leva le regard sur lui, regard empli à la fois d'un désir extrême mais aussi de l'appréhension. Pourtant, son corps semblait savoir et se tendait de plus en plus vers Siegfried dans un mouvement qu'elle contrôlait à peine et qui l'effrayait encore quelque peu.

Il posa ses mains sur elle et la caressa doucement, faisant s'agrandir son regard violet qui s'assombrit sous l'effet du désir et découvrant ses formes juvéniles. Puis il la déposa sur le lit et continua lentement ses caresses en s'attardant sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Elle fermait les yeux, envahie de sensations troubles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et déjà elle se cambrait inconsciemment. Elle gémit légèrement lorsqu'il s'attarda plus avant sur sa poitrine, et sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son bas-ventre. Il continua sa délicieuse torture, explorant tous les recoins de ce corps dont il avait tant rêvé, alors qu'elle sentait s'allumer dans son bas-ventre une étrange sensation, comme un spasme, douleur et plaisir à la fois, qui devint de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait, des lèvres et des mains, à parcourir ses courbes voluptueuses. Son propre contrôle devenait quelque peu sommaire et il expira plusieurs fois pour le garder le plus longtemps possible. Il l'embrassa à nouveau de façon très douce, et elle ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Son regard était limpide, elle avait repris le contrôle sur elle-même et était parfaitement résolue à se donner à lui, jusqu'au bout. Elle avait nié ses désirs de femme depuis qu'elle était devenue prêtresse, rôle pour lequel on l'avait préparée dès l'enfance. Le destin lui offrait cette nuit pour appartenir à l'homme qu'elle avait choisi et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir, elle vouée à un destin tout autre.

Elle frémit lorsqu'il se rapprocha de plus en plus de l'objet de sa convoitise, et sursauta lorsqu'il y parvint, avec un mouvement de recul net. C'est alors qu'il se releva, prit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine nue, comme une invite muette. Surprise, elle resta immobile un instant puis se redressa à son tour, lui faisant face. Ils se regardèrent intensément puis, sans vraiment qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle laissa sa main errer sur la peau blanche et imberbe de Siegfried, puis s'aventura plus bas, sur le côté. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'elle découvrait la douceur et l'odeur particulières de la peau de l'homme. Elle remonta alors sa main le long de sa poitrine, caressa son cou aristocratique, puis son visage. Elle leva le regard vers lui et elle comprit d'instinct ce qu'il voulait, le sens de son geste précédent. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son cou, puis sur sa poitrine et la respiration de Siegfried s'accéléra encore. Elle comprit alors que l'amour c'était aussi bien prendre que donner, que l'un sans l'autre n'avait pas de sens. Avec une audace qui la stupéfia elle-même, elle laissa sa main descendre, frôler la fine étoffe du pantalon de nuit du jeune homme, caresser ses jambes repliées. Il ne dit rien, ne fit pas un mouvement mais son regard de ciel s'assombrit davantage, son sang battant à ses tempes au rythme du désir qui montait encore plus dans son corps. Pourtant, il parvenait tout de même à garder suffisamment de contrôle. Elle ne poussa pas l'audace bien loin cependant et s'interrompit au bout d'un moment, ne sachant trop que faire et sentant la gêne la gagner. Alors il reprit la direction des opérations et recommença à titiller sa poitrine. Il continua, mordilla ses oreilles, embrassa son cou puis, au-delà de la poitrine, continua sa quête, plus bas, encore plus bas mais, pour ne pas l'effrayer cette fois, il s'attarda sur ses jambes, au creux de ses genoux puis remonta sur ses cuisses jusqu'à l'objet de sa convoitise.

Hilda, allongée dans la masse de ses longs cheveux dénoués, ne le repoussa pas cette fois, et la douleur de son bas-ventre se fit plus insidieuse, plus forte alors qu'elle gémissait plus que la première fois. Il posa sa main puis ses lèvres au creux de son intimité et elle se tendit comme un arc en haletant. Le plaisir l'envahit pour la première fois, si fort qu'elle faillit en crier mais se mordit les lèvres juste à temps. Doucement, il enleva son pantalon de nuit puis glissa sur elle, la faisant frissonner sans qu'il sût si c'était de plaisir ou d'appréhension. Il la sentit se crisper sous lui et reprit ses lèvres dans un long baiser qui eut l'avantage de la décontracter, les courbes de son corps féminin s'imbriquant plus étroitement dans les siennes. Il n'avait pas énormément d'expérience mais savait, pour l'avoir entendu dire lors de banquets de mariage, que la première fois qu'une femme s'unissait à un homme, elle pouvait souffrir, et il voulait lui éviter autant qu'il le pouvait ce désagrément. Elle s'était donnée à lui en toute confiance, pas question qu'elle souffrît, il l'aimait trop pour cela.

Ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, sentant sa carotide au tempo affolé, puis il remonta et caressa longuement son visage, leurs regards perdus l'un dans l'autre. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, nul besoin, leurs corps parlaient pour eux. Ces sentiments qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu exprimer étaient sublimés dans l'union des corps, poème de chair et de sang avec pour seul fond musical leurs respirations.

Siegfried s'arrêta alors, se releva à demi et regarda Hilda, alanguie. Son regard était noyé de désir et sa respiration était précipitée. Les lumières agonisantes des bougies se reflétaient encore sur sa peau ivoirine mais l'obscurité gagnait de plus en plus, donnant une atmosphère irréelle à la pièce. Le silence du palais autour d'eux ajoutait à cela, comme une chape de quiétude complice entourant ce qui ne pourrait jamais être avoué ou su.

Sans quitter son regard, il bougea légèrement et, enfin, leurs deux corps s'unirent. Le regard d'Hilda s'écarquilla et elle tressaillit, mais aucune douleur ne vint troubler ce moment de fusion parfaite. Il resta immobile un instant pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui, puis commença à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende les armes dans un gémissement et que lui arrive aussi au point d'orgue du plaisir.

Dans le moment d'abandon d'après l'amour, alors que les corps sont encore mêlés et que les cœurs battent à l'unisson, ils revinrent lentement à la réalité et échangèrent un long regard.

Ce fut elle qui parla la première :

« Je ne regrette rien … », Dit-elle seulement, calmement.

Siegfried ouvrit les yeux.

« Moi non plus, Altesse … », Répondit-il, une étrange vibration dans la voix.

Aucun d'eux cependant ne fut capable de prononcer les mots véritables, ceux qui leur brûlaient les lèvres mais chacun d'eux savait à quoi s'en tenir sur les sentiments de l'autre. Elle avait donné ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux à l'homme qu'elle avait choisi entre tous, et était prête à assumer cela même aux yeux du monde s'il le fallait.

Il l'avait gardée dans ses bras, tout contre lui, et elle y était bien, comme si c'était l'endroit au monde pour lequel elle était faite. Peau contre peau, sang contre sang, comme si celui-ci coulait de l'un à l'autre par leurs corps entrelacés, ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, savourant ces moments qui ne se renouvelleraient jamais jusqu'à ce que la nuit s'éclaircisse, les rappelant à leurs devoirs et à la dure réalité. La mort dans l'âme, Hilda regagna sa chambre et Siegfried resta allongé, pensif, dans le lit encore imprégné de l'odeur de sa bien-aimée qu'étoilait une goutte de sang…

Même plus de huit ans après, Hilda se souvenait encore des mains de Siegfried sur elle, ces mains combattantes mais si douces lorsqu'elles erraient sur sa peau blanche, de son odeur masculine, de son poids si léger sur elle malgré sa musculature ferme. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier cette nuit puisque Hermod la lui rappelait chaque jour ? Le mélange entre le sang royal et celui de la maison du Dragon bicéphale avait réussi semblait-il à faire ressortir le meilleur des deux lignées, probablement avec l'aide d'Odin. Pourtant, le sang de Siegfried avait apporté à Hermod beaucoup plus que le sien, et elle l'avait pressenti dès sa naissance. Assaillie par les douleurs, elle avait demandé à Freya, qui était restée avec elle tout le long de l'accouchement, de regarder le dos de son bébé dès qu'il sortirait d'elle. C'était sa sœur qui avait recueilli son neveu dès sa sortie du ventre maternel, avait laissé la sage-femme ligaturer et couper le cordon rapidement et avait immédiatement retourné Hermod non seulement pour le faire respirer mais pour voir aussi si ce qu'elles craignaient toutes deux se trouvait bien sur son dos, cette marque en forme de feuille de tilleul. Cela signifiait sans aucun doute possible que le petit garçon nouveau-né était doté des caractéristiques héritées de son père et par là même de son lointain et courageux ancêtre tueur de dragon. A ce moment-là elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce que cela signifierait réellement pour son fils, elle n'en prenait conscience que par morceaux, ne sachant vraiment où cela allait mener le destin d'Hermod…

Elle prit le chandelier et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils. Seulement éclairé par une veilleuse, il sommeillait, souriant aux anges et cette vision lui rendit le sourire. Elle caressa doucement les boucles blondes en désordre sur son front et le petit garçon soupira, son sourire s'agrandissant. Il avait manifestement dans son sommeil senti la présence maternelle. Elle l'embrassa sur le front en disant doucement :

« Qu'Odin veille sur ton sommeil, mon ange … »

Nul doute que la divinité, dont Hermod était le protégé particulier depuis bien avant sa venue au monde, entendrait sa prière…

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Bud finissait de s'occuper de ses quatre protégés piaillant gaiement lorsqu'une des servantes d'Hilda vint le chercher en précisant que la souveraine désirait lui parler. Cela n'étonna pas Bud car elle le consultait parfois à propos de divers sujets, aussi suivit-il la servante jusqu'au bureau de travail de la prêtresse. Il frappa, attendit l'assentiment de la princesse et entra. Hilda était assise derrière son bureau ouvragé, elle eut un sourire et lui désigna un des sièges devant elle.

Elle posa le porte-plume qu'elle tenait et commença :

« Vous savez que la semaine prochaine nous devrons nous rendre dans le nord pour la reconsécration d'un ancien sanctuaire à Odin, mais je ne pourrai partir à la date prévue. J'aimerais donc, si vous pouvez, que vous escortiez Freya là-bas, elle commencera les cérémonies et je vous rejoindrai plus tard avec Hermod … »

Le Guerrier Divin hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Étant noble et un proche de la famille royale, la tâche occasionnelle de les escorter lui était parfois dévolue mais Hilda ne le lui demandait pas très souvent parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle lui demandait trop déjà et que sa dette à son égard était bien loin d'être payée.

Il resta silencieux un instant.

« Très bien, Altesse, j'escorterai la princesse Freya … »

Hilda sourit :

« Merci beaucoup, je sais qu'avec vous elle ne risquera rien … »

Ce n'était pas que les alentours du palais fussent spécialement dangereux, mais il y avait des animaux sauvages dans la forêt et Hilda préférait nettement prévenir que guérir. Il y aurait bien sûr une escorte armée mais avec Bud présent également tout se passerait bien…

**A SUIVRE**


	5. Chapitre 5: la tempête

_Merci à Yotma, ma bêta lectrice ^^_

_Chapitre 5 : La tempête_

La colonne formée par l'escorte de la princesse Freya serpentait lentement dans la plaine recouverte de neige. Elle était assise avec grâce sur sa haquenée, vêtue d'une mante vert clair bordée de fourrure pour la protéger du froid. Bud chevauchait non loin d'elle, tous les sens aux aguets. Le ciel était blanc de neige, comme toujours à cette saison, et c'était surtout ce danger-là que craignait Bud. Ayant beaucoup vécu dehors à une époque, il avait appris à reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs des tempêtes de neige. Là, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait, et s'en alla dire au capitaine de l'escouade qu'il fallait forcer l'allure le plus possible pour atteindre l'auberge où ils feraient étape.

Freya, le voyant tendu, l'interpella :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le regard mordoré du Guerrier Divin se posa sur elle :

« Nous devrions nous hâter, une tempête se prépare… »

Le tout dit avec le ton le plus neutre qu'il put trouver. Il se sentait nerveux et attribua cela à la proximité de la tempête. Le vent avait forci et des bourrasques de neige apparaissaient déjà. Bud rentra la tête dans les épaules et continua vaillamment, tentant de battre les éléments à leur propre jeu. La tempête cependant se leva brusquement de toute sa force, balayant tout sur son passage et égaillant l'escorte à la recherche d'un abri. Bud, recroquevillé sous sa mante, prit la bride de la haquenée de la princesse pour la conduire à l'abri, mais il ne vit pas une branche heurter la pauvre bête. La jument se cabra et désarçonna sa cavalière, qui alla rouler dans la neige.

Bud, gêné par le vent extrêmement fort, sauta de son cheval et parvint à prendre la princesse avec un bras alors qu'il empêchait son propre cheval de filer. Il ne put empêcher la haquenée de galoper droit devant elle, affolée, et se dit qu'il était nettement plus urgent de trouver un abri sous peine de devenir des statues de glace sous peu. La princesse était encore inconsciente, et il avisa enfin son salut, une grotte dont il parvint à voir l'entrée à travers le rideau de neige. Avançant lentement, centimètre après centimètre, il parvint à y entrer en espérant fortement qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de l'abri d'un ours comme il savait que la région en comptait. Une fois à l'entrée, il avisa dans la pénombre une branche qu'il alluma avec sa pierre à briquet. La flamme jaillit et troua l'obscurité, ne révélant aucun danger, juste un tas de bois laissé là pour des voyageurs en détresse, comme le voulait la tradition. Il fit entrer son cheval, qu'il attacha, puis alla déposer la princesse au fond de la grotte. Rassemblant du bois mort, il l'alluma et une douce chaleur envahit le fond de la grotte. Secouant sa cape, il dessella son cheval, apporta la selle et y appuya la princesse, qu'il enveloppa dans une couverture sans oser faire autre chose. Inquiet, il vérifia qu'elle respirait bien, que sa peau se colorait et resta un moment devant le feu, à réchauffer ses mains gelées, enveloppé dans sa cape. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas fait cela autrefois, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple fils de bûcheron obligé de chercher sa subsistance dans la forêt ? Tout ceci lui rappela des souvenirs pas très agréables, et il fixa pensivement le feu qui donnait à son regard mordoré des reflets d'or en fusion. Combien de nuits avait-il passées dans ce genre de grotte autrefois ?

Le feu brûlant maintenant de bon cœur, il se mit en devoir de sécher ses vêtements avant d'attraper un rhume. Il farfouilla dans le sac de toile qui contenait les quelques affaires qu'il avait emportées et en sortit une tunique de coton qui lui servait de tunique de nuit. Il mettrait ça en attendant que sa tunique de laine brodée soit sèche. Jetant un regard rapide à la princesse encore endormie, il ôta sa tunique de laine, celle de coton qu'il portait en dessous ainsi que son caleçon de laine et, gardant juste son pantalon court de coton, entreprit de se sécher du mieux possible avant d'étendre ses vêtements sur des étendoirs improvisés qu'il confectionna avec des morceaux de bois.

Alors qu'il faisait cela, la princesse commença à bouger et à ouvrir les yeux. Occupé à étendre sa cape sur un croisillon, il ne le remarqua pas et se retourna sans faire attention. Freya, qui ouvrait les yeux à ce moment-là, vit Bud en face d'elle, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon court en coton qui lui tenait lieu de sous vêtement, les flammes du feu illuminant sa peau pâle marquée ça et là de cicatrices diverses. Ses joues s'empourprèrent mais elle ne parvint pas à détourner ses yeux écarquillés. Bud alors sentit quelque chose, se retourna vivement et rougit lui aussi.

« Je…excusez-moi… », bredouilla-t-il avant d'attraper la tunique de coton et de l'enfiler rapidement.

Il se sentait furieux contre lui-même, il aurait dû sentir qu'elle se réveillait. Où était donc son légendaire instinct ? Qu'avait-elle dû penser en le voyant ainsi, quasi nu, devant elle ? Il décida cependant de rompre le silence qui devenait fort gênant :

« Vous n'avez pas froid ? », demanda-t-il.

Il fallait bien dire quelque chose, autre chose que ce silence lourd et gêné. Il avait clairement vu le teint ordinairement pâle de Freya se colorer violemment et se sentit très bête. De son côté, elle se sentait aussi gênée que lui. Elle se sentait stupide de rougir ainsi à vingt et un ans, elle n'avait tout de même plus l'âge de ce genre de mièvreries, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme torse nu…enfin, presque, mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

Elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle.

« Non, ça va…merci… », répondit-elle du ton le plus normal qu'elle put trouver.

Bud se leva, prit sa cape, sortit et alla chercher de la neige qu'il mit dans une tasse en fer blanc. Celle-ci posée sur une pierre du feu, il prit une petite boîte et saupoudra du thé dans l'eau.

« Vous boirez cela… », dit-il avec autorité.

II connaissait parfaitement les techniques de survie dans le froid, et avait toujours sur lui un nécessaire. Freya fixait pensivement le feu, mais son esprit parvenait difficilement à voir autre chose que la vision de Bud torse nu. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait un corps bien fait, harmonieux et musclé, mais où se voyaient les stigmates de la vie agitée qu'il avait eue. Le thé étant prêt, il se leva souplement et lui apporta la tasse sans mot dire. Leurs mains se frôlèrent un instant et elle tressaillit.

« Buvez-le bien chaud… », lui dit-il en pensant qu'elle avait froid.

Freya obéit, et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide brûlant. Malgré la confusion qu'elle ressentait, elle perçut la chaleur du liquide se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle prit une autre gorgée et releva la tête. Bud n'avait pas bougé, il s'était contenté d'alimenter le feu et semblait pensif.

« Notre situation est-elle si mauvaise ? », interrogea-t-elle.

Il leva son regard mordoré et eut un léger sourire :

« Oh non, la tempête se calmera bientôt… », déclara-t-il calmement.

Freya savait qu'il avait été élevé dans la forêt, aussi ne s'étonnait-elle pas qu'il sache exactement quoi faire en cas de tempête. Il était extrêmement calme, sûr de lui, et cela fut un baume sur son inquiétude. Elle se détendit quelque peu et continua à boire son thé. Voilà maintenant de longues années qu'elle le connaissait et elle ne l'avait que rarement vu perdre son calme, même avec Hermod qui, souvent, le mettait à rude épreuve. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il montrait peu ce qu'il pensait et qu'il était peu disert, ce qui pouvait se comprendre.

Bud, de son côté, était attentif à alimenter le feu tout en regardant de temps en temps dehors pour voir l'état de la tempête. Sans s'apercevoir que Freya le regardait de temps à autre, il attendait calmement, comme un chat couché au coin du feu et qui attend pour sortir que la fureur des éléments se soit apaisée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire et, puisque la princesse était en sécurité, au chaud, c'était là bien l'essentiel pour l'instant.

« Vous croyez que le palais enverra quelqu'un pour nous chercher ? », questionna alors Freya d'une voix inquiète, que ce silence mettait mal à l'aise.

Bud cassa une branche morte, la jeta dans le feu qui crépita.

« Non, je ne pense pas, ce serait trop dangereux, mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, nous sommes en sécurité ici jusqu'à la fin de la tempête… », déclara-t-il seulement.

Mais il perçut l'inquiétude de la princesse pour le reste de sa suite et l'escouade. Il y avait de quoi, en effet, mais le Guerrier Divin savait qu'il y avait de nombreuses grottes non loin d'ici, ils avaient pu trouver refuge là, il fallait l'espérer en tout cas. Pour l'instant mieux valait se concentrer sur eux et l'instant présent, chaque chose en son temps.

« Nous ne pouvons rien pour eux, Altesse, ce serait nous mettre en danger nous-mêmes que de sortir alors que la tempête fait rage… », ajouta-t-il d'un ton qu'il espéra rassurant et lénifiant.

La princesse, qui sortait assez peu du palais, ne devait probablement jamais avoir connu ce genre de situation. La loi était stricte, elle n'avait normalement pas le droit d'être seule avec lui, mais nécessité faisait loi depuis qu'elle avait été séparée de la vénérable duègne qui la chaperonnait ordinairement. Il percevait sa nervosité et se dit qu'il y était sans doute pour quelque chose après son strip tease involontaire. D'accord, il avait probablement choqué sa pudeur mais, au moins, il avait eu la bonne idée de garder son caleçon, même si son torse couturé avait dû effrayer la princesse. Il se retint de soupirer et vérifia la réserve de bois qui devait leur permettre de tenir un bon moment. Le feu non seulement leur permettrait d'avoir chaud mais aussi éloignerait les prédateurs, qu'il savait être nombreux dans ces forêts nordiques. Il rajouta une petite branche dans le feu pour maintenir une température constante autant que faire se pouvait, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur la forêt et qu'on entendait les meutes de loup hurler non loin de là.

Freya tressaillit légèrement, tentant de ne pas lui montrer sa peur. Le crépuscule n'était pas pour la rassurer, même si elle avait déjà vu des loups lors de promenades avec sa sœur. Le regard étrange de Bud ne quittait pas l'entrée de la grotte, ayant perçu l'approche de prédateurs. Il se leva, s'enveloppa dans sa cape maintenant quasi sèche, prit trois branches dont il fit un fagot et y mit le feu avant d'aller le planter devant la porte. Dans l'obscurité, non loin, des yeux jaunes luisaient, et il les fixa de son regard félin. Les loups n'approcheraient pas tant que le feu brûlerait et il était parfaitement capable de les dissuader d'avancer davantage. Il se redressa de toute sa taille et vit le loup en tête de meute reculer de nouveau dans l'obscurité.

Il se retourna, vit le regard de Freya fixé sur lui et se sentit obligé de lui sourire pour la rassurer. Le regard bleu glacier de la princesse pourtant était ferme, mais il réussissait, par ses capacités supranormales, à percevoir sa peur. Enfin, la meute recula et Bud revint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Ils n'attaqueront pas, Altesse, je crois qu'ils ont compris… »

Tout cela avait rappelé à Freya le Guerrier Divin d'Epsilon, Fenrir, et elle vit au regard de Bud qu'il s'en souvenait aussi. Tout cela le ramenait à une époque à laquelle il n'aimait guère à penser, celle où il n'était que la doublure de son frère. Tout comme lui, Fenrir d'Alioth n'avait pas eu de chance, en tout cas d'après ce qu'il savait de lui, trahi par les siens, dépouillé de ses biens pour finalement décéder dans cette guerre stupide par fidélité envers sa souveraine. Freya frissonna, se rappelant elle aussi tout cela, et elle détourna la tête.

Dehors, la tempête n'avait pas molli, et Bud, se détournant, enfila de nouveau sa tunique de laine enfin sèche le plus rapidement qu'il put. Il se sentit plus à l'aise et vit que Freya, réchauffée, venait de s'assoupir. Cependant, un bruit venant de l'extérieur la réveilla. Bud bondit à l'entrée pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et vit arriver la haquenée de la princesse, couverte de neige. Il tenta de calmer l'animal affolé et le bouchonna avec un peu de paille qu'il gardait toujours dans ses fontes avant de l'installer près de son propre cheval. Freya, délaissant sa couverture, s'était levée et était venue caresser l'encolure de sa monture pour la calmer pendant que Bud prenait soin d'elle. La jument, reconnaissant son odeur, cessa d'encenser et se laissa faire. A un moment, les mains de Freya et de Bud se frôlèrent fortuitement une fois encore et, s'il ne s'en formalisa pas, le teint de Freya se colora de nouveau, légèrement cette fois cependant. Enfin, la jument, réchauffée, resta calmement auprès du cheval de Bud. Celui-ci jeta la poignée de paille et dit :

« C'est incroyable qu'elle ait pu nous retrouver dans cette tempête… »

Freya sourit, caressa les naseaux de sa monture.

« C'est tout simple : parce que c'est moi qui l'ai élevée, elle connaît mon odeur par cœur… »

Comme pour acquiescer à ce que sa maîtresse venait de dire, la jument émit un léger hennissement. La princesse semblait un peu plus à l'aise, comme le remarqua Bud qui n'en fit cependant pas état. Il se contenta de caresser son propre cheval, soucieux de détendre encore plus l'atmosphère. En effet, les tempêtes pouvaient durer de quelques heures à quelques jours, et plus détendue la princesse serait, mieux cela se passerait pour elle. Pourtant, le sourire s'évanouit rapidement sur le visage de Freya sous l'effet de l'inquiétude. Elle n'avait jamais connu pareille situation et se maudissait d'être si inquiète. Bud paraissait vraiment pensif en tout cas, cela devait réveiller en lui des souvenirs désagréables. Elle lui jeta un regard mais il ne s'en aperçut pas, car il pensait à Hermod. Son filleul était parfaitement capable en l'état actuel de ses pouvoirs de savoir qu'ils étaient bien vivants, ainsi que sa mère, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, ils ne devaient compter que sur eux-mêmes. La princesse pourrait le faire condamner pour lèse-majesté si elle le voulait, il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'ils survivent tous les deux. Il attrapa sa cape, la resserra davantage autour de lui et dit :

« Altesse, je suis désolé d'avoir à vous dire ça mais vous allez devoir dormir auprès de moi cette nuit, pour que nous gardions la chaleur… »

Cette assertion ne sembla pas trop gêner Freya. C'était logique, après tout. Il s'agissait d'une des bases de la survie en cas de grand froid, qu'elle connaissait, celle-là. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle si confuse ? Pourquoi cette appréhension ? Il était vrai que, par son statut privilégié, elle ne s'était presque jamais retrouvée seule avec un homme, à part avec Hagen, mais lui ce n'était pas pareil, elle avait quasiment été élevée avec lui. Et il était blond, policé, délicat, courtisan, en quelque sorte le contraire exact de Bud dont les manières viriles, quoi qu'améliorées avec les années et devenues quasi normales, étaient cependant un vernis dont il ne s'embarrassait parfois pas pour dire ce qu'il pensait. Et pourtant, pour les choses pratiques, il était d'une redoutable et silencieuse efficacité, ainsi que pour calmer son filleul parfois rebelle à toute autorité. Pourtant, Hermod ne s'y trompait pas et savait fort bien faire vibrer la corde sensible du revêche et solitaire Guerrier Divin de Zeta.

Bud, de son côté, avait enlevé son tapis de selle, qu'il avait étendu sur le sol devant le feu. Puis il sortit de ses fontes de la nourriture déshydratée, un petit nécessaire de cuisine en fer blanc qui avait visiblement beaucoup vécu et entreprit de préparer du bouillon. Freya resta un moment sur son quant à soi, ne sachant trop que faire, puis demanda :

« Puis-je…puis-je vous aider ? »

Bud secoua la tête :

« Non, Altesse, mais vous devriez vous rapprocher du feu, la température devrait encore descendre… »

Toujours ce pragmatisme et ce sens pratique. La princesse obéit, enleva ses gants de peau et vint tendre ses mains pâles à la chaleur de la flamme tout en regardant Bud mélanger le bouillon d'un geste expert tout en jetant régulièrement un regard dehors pour voir pour voir l'évolution de la tempête. Vu comme c'était parti, cela durerait encore plusieurs heures, peut-être même toute la nuit. Finalement, son enfance de petit miséreux forcé de se débrouiller seul pour apporter de la nourriture à ses parents adoptifs allait lui servir. Quoi qu'il fasse, cela faisait partie de lui, de sa propre histoire et il ne pouvait le renier entièrement, même quand certains souvenirs revenaient le faire souffrir. Secouant légèrement la tête, il versa le bouillon dans les deux tasses et en tendit une à la princesse :

« Je suis désolé de n'avoir à vous offrir que si maigre chère, mais vous mangerez mieux demain… », dit-il en guise d'excuse.

Freya, étonnée de l'entendre s'exprimer ainsi, prit la tasse en hochant simplement la tête en signe de remerciement. Plutôt que de réfléchir ainsi, elle devait simplement lui être reconnaissante de lui permettre de survivre dans des conditions pareilles, et au diable toutes ces considérations cérébrales qui ne la menaient à rien. Elle commença à siroter son bouillon alors que Bud entreprenait de le boire de son côté, le visage neutre. Rien de plus à faire qu'attendre et tenter de se reposer dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il resta là à siroter sa tasse et surprit un regard rapide de la princesse sur lui. Pensait-elle qu'elle avait quelque chose à craindre de sa part ? Il avait peut-être une réputation de sauvage, mais il savait se tenir, tout de même ! Il s'enroula dans sa couverture par dessus de sa cape et se coucha sur le tapis de selle, tournant ostensiblement le dos à Freya. Ses sens aiguisés et ses pouvoirs suffiraient à l'avertir d'un danger si nécessaire. Freya hésita un bon moment puis, voyant que sa respiration s'était égalisée, posa sa tasse et vint s'allonger auprès de lui. Bud ne bougea même pas un muscle et elle finit par s'endormir aussi…

_Palais d'Asgard_

Hilda avait reçu en urgence un soldat de l'escorte qui avait réussi à revenir au palais, mais elle savait très bien le danger que représentaient les tempêtes de neige et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Cependant, elle mettait tout son espoir dans le fait que sa sœur ait pu survivre, son instinct et ses pouvoirs le lui dictaient, d'ailleurs. Seulement, pour l'instant, il n'était pas question d'envoyer quelqu'un les chercher, seule la patience était de mise.

Préoccupée par le sort de sa sœur et de son escorte, elle ne vit pas le léger sourire fugitif de son fils, qui semblait à peine étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hermod savait aussi, mais il semblait voir plus loin par son regard violet quasi transparent…

**A SUIVRE**


	6. Scène sup1: la naissance d'Hermod

_Petite dédicace à ma bêta lectrice, Yotma, à CassiopéeW (allez lire ses fics si vous aimez Asgard) et à Corinne, qui a donné sous sa plume superbe un visage à Hermod._

_Scène supplémentaire 1 : La naissance d'Hermod_

_11 novembre 1987, palais d'Asgard_

Il faisait encore nuit, mais l'aube éclairait déjà l'arrière des montagnes. Tout le palais dormait encore, mais quelque chose éveilla la princesse Hilda, allongée dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Elle bougea difficilement, alourdie par sa grossesse de presque neuf mois, et posa la main sur son ventre.

« Est-ce toi qui t'agite trop, bébé ? », demanda-t-elle.

Il bougeait, oui, mais pas suffisamment pour l'éveiller. C'est alors qu'après un temps la douleur la cloua à son matelas, le souffle coupé. C'était cela qui l'avait réveillée, et il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien du début du travail, les contractions étaient plus fortes que celles qu'elle avait ressenties auparavant. Le bébé avait trois jours d'avance par rapport à sa date de conception, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance, tout était prêt pour l'accueillir. Cependant, elle savait que cela serait long, aussi décida-t-elle d'attendre encore un peu pour réveiller ses femmes et surtout la sage-femme. Allongée sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre, elle tentait de calmer les mouvements désordonnés de son enfant :

« Calme-toi, calme-toi, bientôt tu sortiras de là… »

Dans ces moments de douleur, seule avec elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Siegfried, qui ne serait pas là pour voir naître son enfant. Même si en Asgard les pères n'assistaient pas à la naissance, elle aurait du moins senti sa présence non loin d'elle. Non, il avait donné sa vie pour que le royaume survive, et c'était grâce à lui que l'enfant pourrait naître et grandir dans un royaume en paix.

Alors que le jour gris se levait, elle fit appeler la servante qui dormait non loin d'elle et lui demanda d'aller chercher la sage-femme. Celle-ci vint quelques minutes plus tard et l'examina soigneusement :

« Vous avez bien présumé, Majesté, le travail est en route et tout va bien, l'enfant est positionné la tête en bas, c'est idéal… »

Elle lui fit revêtir une longue tunique qui lui arrivait à mi-mollets et lui ordonna de commencer à marcher.

« Ainsi, nous hâterons l'arrivée du petit prince… »

Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que ce serait un garçon ? Elle-même n'en savait rien malgré ses pouvoirs spéciaux. Elle commençait à marcher lorsque Freya arriva tout courant, la robe au vent.

« Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait réveiller lorsque tu as eu tes premières douleurs ? », lui reprocha-t-elle en la prenant par le bras.

Hilda eut un geste vague :

« Je voulais être sûre avant de réveiller tout le monde, ça pouvait être une fausse alerte, comme la semaine dernière… »

Mais il semblait que, cette fois, le petit prince ou la petite princesse fût vraiment décidé à arriver au monde. Cependant, les contractions étaient encore espacées, et la sage-femme ne prévoyait pas la naissance avant la nuit. Hilda donc entreprit de prendre son mal en patience. Freya ne la quittait pas, la soutenant de sa présence physique et morale, mais la seconde princesse pouvait percevoir tout ce qui agitait son aînée. Ce bébé était celui de Siegfried, le seul homme qu'Hilda eût aimé, et cela rendait sa naissance encore plus douloureuse pour elle.

Soucieuse de l'égayer, elle lui demanda :

« Quels prénoms as-tu choisis pour lui ou elle ? Si Bud ne vient pas ou ne le fait pas tu devras le nommer toi-même, et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles lui donner le nom de son père… »

Hilda se redressa avec une grimace, en soutenant son dos douloureux :

« Je n'ai pas réussi à choisir, en fait, entre Eivind, Siger, Bertil et Hermod, si c'est un garçon, ou Gersimi, Sunna, ou Signhild si c'est une fille… »

Elle eut un sourire un peu forcé :

« Je m'en remettrai à l'inspiration du moment, une fois que j'aurai fait sa connaissance… »

Elle essayait d'être gaie, mais Freya sentait la fêlure derrière le sourire. Hilda était face à quelque chose d'inconnu pour elle, et la douleur physique lui rappelait la douleur mentale qu'elle ressentait depuis des mois, depuis la tragique bataille qui avait vu la disparition de ses guerriers.

A intervalles réguliers, la sage-femme faisait allonger la princesse pour vérifier les progrès du travail, mais c'était lent, très lent. Cependant, le visage impassible d'Hilda ne laissait rien transparaître à chaque contraction, comme si elle expiait ainsi la faute qu'elle avait commise envers Odin en offrant sa virginité à Siegfried et surtout en concevant son enfant. Cela inquiéta Freya qui lui demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Hilda eut un sourire las :

« C'est supportable… »

Dehors, la neige s'était mise à tomber, recouvrant le palais et le pays d'un épais manteau blanc et étouffant les bruits, comme si Odin lui-même voulait préserver de tout dérangement lors de son arrivée dans le monde l'enfant qu'il avait béni.

La sage-femme, qui préparait la layette du bébé princier, lui dit une fois de plus en l'examinant :

« Vous portez probablement un garçon, Majesté.. »

Cette fois, Hilda l'interrogea :

« Comment pouvez-vous bien le savoir ? »

Doctement, la sage-femme répondit :

« Il bouge beaucoup, et il est long à venir, cela veut dire qu'il est un peu grand pour vous… »

Très pragmatique comme réponse, se dit Hilda, mais qui prévoyait des difficultés au delà même de sa naissance. Si c'était effectivement un garçon, il aurait au moins une chance sur deux d'avoir la particularité de son père, parce qu'il était fort peu probable qu'une fille puisse avoir ce genre de choses.

Elle porta la main à son ventre sous l'effet d'une contraction plus forte et attrapa le bras de Freya :

« J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi : quand il ou elle sortira de moi, veux-tu bien regarder son dos ? »

Le regard bleu glacier de Freya se fronça en signe d'interrogation, et elle ajouta :

« Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais Siegfried avait une particularité, il n'était vulnérable qu'un à un seul endroit, au niveau du cœur, là où une feuille s'est posée sur le dos de son ancêtre qui s'est baigné dans le sang du dragon Fafnir. Tous les descendants du premier Siegfried ont une marque en forme de feuille dans le dos, au niveau du cœur et mon enfant risque lui aussi d'avoir cette marque. Si cela est, je veux que tu me le dises tout de suite… »

Freya, qui comprenait mieux, acquiesça et lui tendit une tasse de tisane.

La matinée était déjà presque écoulée, les douleurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, mais la poche des eaux ne donnait encore aucun signe de rupture. L'enfant s'agitait de plus en plus, au point qu'Hilda, n'en pouvant plus de marcher depuis le matin, dut s'asseoir un moment.

Elle posa les mains sur son ventre et dit avec douceur :

« Calme-toi, calme-toi… »

Son aura douce et calme l'entoura un instant, et le bébé finit par se calmer, permettant à la sage-femme un meilleur examen.

« Il est toujours bien positionné et la poche des eaux ne devrait pas tarder à se rompre… », déclara celle-ci, toujours optimiste.

Mais Hilda ne l'était pas autant qu'elle. Après tout, elle avait dit que son enfant était probablement un peu grand pour elle, ce qui faisait prévoir des problèmes lors de l'expulsion. Cependant, elle n'en montra rien et tenta de garder l'esprit autant serein qu'elle le put malgré les idées noires qui lui parasitaient l'esprit.

« Aide-moi », dit-elle à Freya, « plus vite il sera là, mieux cela vaudra, pour lui et pour moi… »

Freya l'aida à se remettre debout, et elle recommença à marcher à pas lents. Elle était lasse à présent, mais elle tentait de rester digne, de ne pas laisser la douleur qui lui labourait les flancs gagner sur elle.

Freya, prévenante, la faisait boire à intervalles réguliers, mais elle refusa de manger. La seconde princesse était inquiète du mutisme de sa sœur, mais cela pouvait aussi se concevoir, une naissance n'était pas une affaire facile et celle-ci en particulier, par le fait que le père de l'enfant à naître était décédé dans des circonstances dramatiques.

Hilda avait résolu de serrer les dents, mais une contraction violente lui arracha un gémissement alors qu'une flaque transparente s'étalait à ses pieds, trempant le bas de sa tunique.

La sage-femme se précipita avec une tunique propre :

« Voilà, notre petit prince ne devrait plus trop tarder à présent… »

Hilda n'était pas fâchée d'entendre cela, elle commençait à être vraiment fatiguée. Comment pouvait-elle avoir des idées aussi tristes alors que son enfant allait venir au monde, enfin ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste sur le passé, mais qu'elle regarde vers l'avenir.

Les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées, et elle sentait sa volonté vaciller. Que se passerait-il si elle laissait la vie en la donnant à son enfant ? Heureusement, si une telle chose devait arriver, elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur Freya pour l'élever et en faire quelqu'un de bien.

Elle eut encore un léger gémissement et serra plus fort le bras de sa sœur :

« Si je devais disparaître, occupe-toi de mon enfant comme si c'était le tien, j'ai confiance en toi… »

Immédiatement, Freya se récria :

« Mais tu ne vas pas mourir, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Hilda eut un sourire las.

« Ne nous voilons pas la face, nous savons toutes les deux que cela peut arriver, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fut interrompue par une contraction, et dit dans un souffle :

« Jure-le moi… »

Freya s'exécuta et serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Il ne va rien t'arriver, et ton bébé sera bientôt là… »

Elle martelait chaque mot, essentiellement pour se convaincre elle-même. A cet instant, alors que les douleurs, à présent très rapprochées, l'assaillaient, Hilda aurait donné beaucoup, peut-être même son royaume, pour disposer des moyens modernes de contrôle de la douleur, péridurale et tutti quanti. Pourtant, il lui restait encore assez de fierté et de volonté pour ne pas hurler « mon royaume pour une péridurale ! », comme le roi de Shakespeare.

La sage-femme lui fit avaler une mixture amère aux herbes, propre, à ce qu'elle lui en dit, à apaiser les douleurs et faciliter la descente de l'enfant.

« Il est bien engagé, nous ne devrions pas tarder à voir sa tête… », lui dit-elle après un énième examen.

Au moins, le petit prince ou la petite princesse arrivait par la tête, c'était au moins déjà ça. La sage-femme installa une couverture de peau cirée au sol et expliqua :

« Voilà qui va vous servir pour la dernière phase. Vous resterez accroupie dessus, et l'enfant glissera dans mes mains, aidé par la pesanteur… »

La princesse acquiesça seulement, trop épuisée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Non loin d'elle, une servante allumait les torches, car, bien qu'il fût seulement seize heures, la nuit tombait déjà sur le royaume enneigé.

Hilda, dans son marasme, serrait les dents autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle était arrivée au point de se haïr elle-même d'avoir été si faible face à ses sentiments, face à ses sens aussi. Elle aurait dû se retirer ce soir-là, faire trêve à tout cela, mais elle avait cédé.

La sage-femme l'avait installée sur la peau cirée, soutenue sous les aisselles par deux servantes, et elle lui expliqua :

« Vous pousserez le plus fort que vous pourrez, sauf au moment où je vous dirai de cesser… »

Freya se tenait près de la sage-femme, un linge dans les mains pour récupérer tout de suite son neveu, le laver et ensuite aller l'accepter dehors, si Bud ne venait pas, en tant qu'unique autre membre de la famille.

Il était plus que temps qu'elles l'installent car Hilda ressentit enfin une forte envie de pousser. Rassemblant ce qui lui restait de force, elle s'exécuta et fournit une première longue poussée.

« C'est bien, Majesté ! » s'écria la sage-femme alors qu'elle reprenait quelques forces entre deux contractions.

Hilda, épuisée, ne pensait pas pouvoir fournir un effort du même acabit, mais elle y arriva. A la fin de la seconde poussée, elle se laissa aller en avant, le souffle coupé, le corps torturé, mais la douleur revint à la charge, encore et encore, la laissant de plus en plus épuisée jusqu'à ce que la sage-femme lui dise :

« Je vois sa tête, il va falloir que vous vous reteniez de pousser afin qu'elle sorte le plus doucement possible… »

Hilda eut à peine la force d'acquiescer, mais elle banda tout sa volonté pour exécuter ce que la sage-femme voulait. Elle sentit un linge frais sur son front et reprit un peu de forces.

« Sa tête est là, à la prochaine poussée le reste du corps viendra. C'est presque fini, Majesté, courage ! »

Puisant au tréfonds d'elle-même, elle y parvint et, enfin, le corps de l'enfant glissa dans les mains de la sage-femme.

« C'est un garçon, Majesté… », s'écria celle-ci.

Celle-ci trancha le cordon, puis le déposa dans les bras de Freya qui, le regard humide, le retourna avec précautions alors qu'il se mettait à hurler et qu'il inspirait sa première goulée d'air. Sur son omoplate gauche, au niveau du cœur, s'étalait une marque oblongue pourpre en forme de feuille. La princesse enveloppa son neveu et le tendit à sa sœur, qu'on avait assise pour qu'elle reprît un peu de force.

« Il a la marque… », dit-elle seulement alors qu'Hilda examinait les traits encore oedématiés de son fils. Oh oui, c'était bien le fils de Siegfried, il en avait les traits en plus de la marque dans son dos. Malgré son épuisement, elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, à la fois sous l'effet de la peine mais aussi d'une joie extrême. L'enfant fixa ses yeux bleu clair dans les siens, et elle caressa le duvet châtain clair de son petit crâne d'une main tremblante.

Mais elle ne put en profiter longtemps, on le lui prit et Freya sortit de la pièce avec lui après que la sage-femme l'ait baigné et ondoyé. Dans une brume, Hilda sentit à peine tous les soins qu'on lui prodigua, et elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée.

Alors que la sage-femme et les servantes la mettaient au lit pour qu'elle y pût reposer plus commodément, Freya revint, le petit prince toujours enveloppé dans le linge blanc.

« Il a été accepté », déclara-t-elle seulement.

La sage-femme le reprit, l'examina encore et entreprit de le langer et de l'habiller alors que Freya allait s'asseoir au chevet de sa sœur. Hilda était d'une pâleur extrême, mais la sage-femme était confiante, elle se remettrait parfaitement.

Une des servantes alimenta le braséro qui chauffait la pièce, et l'on mit le berceau du petit prince encore sans nom tout près. Le silence retomba, à peine troublé par le souffle ténu du bébé et de sa mère. La nourrice, arrivée entretemps, attendait près du berceau de l'auguste nourrisson qu'il eût besoin de ses services.

Freya ne bougea pas du chevet de sa sœur, pensive. Bud avait accepté sa responsabilité de parrain, mais n'avait pas pour autant nommé le petit garçon qui demeurait donc sans identité aux yeux d'Odin et des hommes. Cela incomberait à sa mère quand elle se réveillerait.

Enfin, Hilda bougea, puis ouvrit les yeux.

« Comment va-t-il ? », questionna-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Freya fit un signe à une la sage-femme principale d'apporter l'enfant et dit à sa sœur :

« Il va très bien… »

Elle aida sa sœur à se mettre demi assise et, enfin, Hilda put tenir dans ses bras plus longuement son fils. Enveloppé dans des langes et des linges de dentelles, l'enfant somnolait.

« Son parrain a effectué les rites pour lui… », dit-elle seulement.

Hilda sourit seulement, mais ne releva pas, même si elle se demanda comment il avait pu savoir. Ses pouvoirs, probablement.

« Lui a-t-il donné un prénom ? », demanda-t-elle encore.

Freya secoua la tête, et Hilda déclara :

« Dans ce cas, je le lui donnerai moi-même… »

Elle considéra le petit visage encore fripé de son fils et caressa encore le toupet de cheveux châtains déjà bouclés qui ornait le sommet de son crâne.

« Hermod... », dit-elle seulement, « Hermod Siegfried Hagen, tel sera ton nom, mon fils… »

Deux larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue, et son regard croisa celui de sa sœur alors qu'elle relevait la tête. Freya avait le regard humide, émue par l'attention de sa sœur. D'une main tremblante, elle caressa le petit crâne de son neveu. Toutes deux eurent une pensée pour les deux courageux guerriers dont ce bébé portait le nom, mais il n'était plus temps de s'appesantir sur les souffrances du passé, Hermod représentait l'avenir et, comme le dieu dont il portait le nom, le petit béni d'Odin apporterait un vent de renouveau sur le royaume en deuil…

**FIN**


	7. Chapter 6: Un nouveau venu

_Merci à Yotma, ma bêta lectrice, qui a relu ce chapitre…_

_Chapitre 6 : Un nouveau venu_

_Auberge, nord d'Asgard, quelques jours après…_

« Elle a bougé, elle va se réveiller, Majesté… »

Une voix, venue du néant dans lequel elle se débattait mais, pour la première fois, Freya ressentit le monde extérieur comme proche d'elle. Bandant sa volonté, elle parvint à faire bouger ses bras, puis ses jambes douloureux mais qui semblaient enfin vouloir lui obéir. Une main fraîche et familière passa alors sur son front et une voix douce parla :

« Freya, ma chérie, reviens parmi nous… »

Le jour l'éblouit lorsqu'enfin elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, et la même voix familière ordonna :

« Fermez les rideaux, vite ! »

Enfin ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'ambiance lumineuse de la pièce et elle reconnut le visage familier de sa sœur aînée penché sur elle.

« Hilda ? », questionna-t-elle.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était de s'être endormie auprès de Bud, mais après…le noir total

« Bud est-il vivant ? parvint-elle à dire.

Hilda sourit et lui caressa le front.

« Oui, il dort à côté, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, à part quelques engelures il n'a rien… »

Elle ajouta :

« Hermod est auprès de lui… »

Hermod ? Elle avait donc amené son fils malgré la tempête ? Elle tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit aucun bruit venir du dehors.

« La tempête est terminée maintenant, mais on vous a trouvés à temps, tu étais évanouie mais Bud a utilisé son pouvoir pour nous guider avant de s'évanouir à son tour. Il a quelques engelures mais rien de grave…»

Les souvenirs revinrent à l'esprit de Freya, et son teint se colora quelque peu lorsqu'elle se souvint du corps pâle dénudé de Bud. Pourtant, elle dit à sa sœur :

« Bud nous a permis de survivre, toute seule je ne m'en serais jamais sortie… »

Hilda eut un sourire :

« Repose-toi encore, l'épreuve a été difficile pour toi aussi, Hermod viendra t'embrasser tout à l'heure… »

Hilda était comme à son habitude douce et calme, mais elle avait eu très peur pour sa sœur et pour le parrain de son fils. Malgré le fait qu'on fût au mois de juillet, les tempêtes pouvaient survenir sans prévenir et elles étaient dévastatrices et meurtrières. C'était un miracle qu'ils aient survécu, et elle irait prier Odin tout à l'heure pour eux mais aussi pour les soldats qui avaient perdu la vie dans cet événement climatique.

Elle frappa à la chambre de Bud et, lorsqu'on ne répondit pas, y entra. Le Guerrier Divin était paisiblement endormi, ainsi que son filleul qui avait insisté pour le veiller toute la nuit. Elle eut un sourire et déposa une couverture sur le dos de son fils paisiblement endormi. Ses cheveux ondulés mi-longs lui cachaient presque le visage, mais il avait la même expression que son père endormi.

L'enfant sentit que sa mère était présente car il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« Il va mieux… », lui dit-il à voix basse.

Ses yeux violets étaient étranges, et Hilda le questionna.

« Tu vas bien, Hermod ? »

Le regard de l'enfant s'écarquilla.

« Mais oui, maman… », répondit-il.

Elle insista :

« Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, tu ne t'es pas assez reposé après ta nuit blanche… »

Hermod acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Il allait se diriger vers sa propre chambre quand une impression vive de danger le fit sortir rapidement de l'auberge. Quelqu'un était en danger, non loin de lui, il fallait qu'il agisse !

Le prince courut dehors, se guidant par instinct avec ses pouvoirs et vit un jeune garçon, un plus grand que lui, en haillons, tenter d'abattre à lui tout seul un énorme ours avec une simple sagaie. Le sang d'Hermod ne fit qu'un tour et, sans se poser davantage de questions, son aura jaillit et il se mit devant l'autre garçon.

« Cours ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Son pouvoir en sommeil depuis quelque temps se réveilla violemment, faisant souffrir son corps d'enfant, mais il tint bon, se disant qu'il ne déshonorerait pas ses parents en laissant mourir quelqu'un plus faible que lui qui n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre.

« Père, aidez-moi ! », supplia-t-il mentalement.

Il évita de justesse une énorme patte meurtrière, puis attaqua franchement. D'instinct, il parvint à sauter de côté puis utilisa son pouvoir pour attaquer directement la bête, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite jusque-là. L'ours, frappé par du vent glacé, rugit sous la douleur puis tourna les talons, retournant dans la forêt.

L'aura d'Hermod se tarit et il se précipita vers l'autre garçon.

« Ça va, tu n'as rien ? »

Mais l'autre lui jeta un regard haineux.

« Je m'en sortais très bien avant que tu n'arrives avec tes tours de magie !! »

Hermod croisa péremptoirement les bras :

« Mes tours de magie, comme tu les appelles, t'ont sauvé la vie, il me semble. Mais, avant de nous énerver, commençons par nous présenter : mon nom est Hermod… »

Mais l'autre ne prit pas la main qu'il lui tendit, rajusta ses haillons et renifla.

« Je t'avais reconnu avec tes beaux vêtements, ne te fatigue pas, je sais qui tu es. Avec tes bêtises tu as fait fuir ma seule chance de manger pour une semaine, merci ! »

Il fit un geste vif et grimaça. L'ours avait eu le temps de le griffer et les marques nettes saignaient, trempant sa manche en haillons. Hermod fit alors ce que Bud lui avait appris en cas de blessure : il souleva sa tunique de laine, déchira un morceau de celle de coton qu'il avait en dessous, et fit un bandage grossier.

« Voilà, ça devrait arrêter de saigner… »

Et il passa sa main sur ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher.

« Et tu viens avec moi, tu as besoin de vrais soins… »

Alors que l'autre allait ouvrir la bouche, le prince ajouta :

« Et tu ne discutes pas ! »

Le garçon n'osa rien dire, et Hermod l'emmena jusqu'à l'auberge. L'aubergiste, voyant cela, se précipita :

« Germund ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Et vous, Altesse, vous n'avez rien ? »

Hermod l'aida à s'installer sur un banc avec un signe de dénégation.

« Vous le connaissez ? »

La replète aubergiste s'essuya les mains dans son tablier et expliqua :

« Oui, je le connais, c'est un orphelin qui vit loin dans la forêt… »

Puis elle vit le pansement de fortune taché de sang :

« Par Odin ! Mais que lui est-il donc arrivé ? »

Hermod expliqua :

« Il combattait blessé contre un ours, avec une simple lance … »

L'aspect famélique de l'enfant émut l'aubergiste, mais celle-ci avisa le prince :

«Vous n'auriez pas dû sortir seul, il aurait pu vous arriver des choses graves là-dehors. Votre gouvernante pensait que vous dormiez… »

Hermod n'avait vraiment pas envie d'expliquer qu'il avait senti le danger avec ses pouvoirs, et il en fut dispensé par l'arrivée de sa mère.

« Je t'avais dit d'aller dormir, il me semble ! », martela-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Les traits de l'enfant s'affaissèrent, mais il ne baissa pas la tête, fixant sa mère de ses yeux violets identiques aux siens. Hilda perçut alors ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire, et regarda l'aubergiste avec gentillesse :

« Madame Pollssen, auriez-vous la gentillesse de prendre soin de ce petit garçon un instant ? Je dois parler à Hermod… »

Elle le pria de la suivre dans une autre pièce et lui demanda :

« On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer… »

L'enfant croisa les bras et déclara :

« J'ai senti le péril, maman, j'ai senti que Germund était en danger, et c'était vrai, il n'aurait jamais pu vaincre l'ours tout seul avec sa sagaie… »

Germund ? Ce devait être l'enfant blessé qu'il avait ramené.

« Tu t'es servi de tes pouvoirs ? », le questionna-t-elle.

L'enfant acquiesça, et Hilda se demanda comment elle ne l'avait pas senti. Jusque-là, elle avait été capable de percevoir quand il s'en servait, mais pas cette fois. Cette pause dans l'évolution de ses pouvoirs avait-elle signifié qu'ils allaient se réveiller encore plus puissants ? Elle ne voyait que cette explication. Pourtant, Hermod lui-même ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'il était désormais capable de moduler son aura à volonté.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? », insista-t-elle.

Hermod se mordit les lèvres. Devait-il dire qu'il avait réussi à se servir de ses pouvoirs de façon offensive ? Se rendant compte du regard perçant de sa mère, il se résolut à lâcher le morceau.

« Je me suis défendu avec mes pouvoirs, maman… », dit-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre la plus assurée possible.

Mais il se hâta de préciser :

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça, mais l'ours est parti… »

Il y avait une lueur farouche dans son regard, celle qu'il lui était arrivée de voir dans le regard de son père. Hermod était le petit homme de la maison, et elle le perçut ainsi lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Si l'ours avait tué Germund, il serait venu jusqu'ici. Vu que mon parrain est encore endormi, c'était à moi d'agir… »

Hilda retint de justesse un soupir et expliqua calmement à son fils :

« C'était dangereux, Hermod, et vu que tu ne sais pas exactement ce que peuvent faire tes pouvoirs c'était irréaliste de t'exposer… »

Mais l'enfant n'en démordit pas :

« J'ai des pouvoirs, comme ceux de papa, je suis capable de te protéger, maman… »

Et il ajouta d'un ton déterminé :

« Et je veux aussi progresser pour protéger le royaume, ces enfants qui sont pauvres, qui n'ont rien à manger et pas de papa ni de maman… »

Hermod quittait peu le palais, et la rencontre brutale avec la réalité du royaume lui avait fait un énorme électrochoc. Il était touché au plus profond de lui-même mais déterminé à faire changer les choses. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de lui expliquer la chance qu'il avait d'être né de sang princier, mais la réalité était un bien meilleur enseignant que tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et commença :

« Tu es encore trop petit pour me protéger, Hermod, mais tu as compris l'essentiel de ce qui fait un bon souverain : le souci des gens qu'il gouverne. Le climat de notre pays est rude, mais nous l'endurons pour que le reste du monde puisse avoir chaud, tu comprends ? Notre peuple est pauvre, mais nous l'aidons de notre mieux avec les ressources accordées par Odin… »

Le petit garçon hocha bravement la tête mais il répliqua en se redressant :

« Je ne suis pas si petit que ça, j'ai presque huit ans et, puisque je suis le seul homme de la famille, c'est à moi de te protéger ainsi que tante Freya, puisque papa n'est plus là pour le faire… »

Émue, Hilda caressa l'abondante chevelure ondulée de son fils.

« Laisse encore Bud s'en charger, lui maîtrise ses capacités, ce que tu ne sais pas encore. Il t'aidera à acquérir la maîtrise qui te manque, mais, pour avoir le plein niveau de tes pouvoirs, tu devras attendre d'être plus grand… »

Le petit garçon sourit à sa mère et lui demanda :

« Tu peux soigner Germund ? Lui il n'a pas la chance d'avoir une maman… »

Hilda déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit homme et le prit par la main pour le ramener dans la pièce principale où Germund, enveloppé dans une chaude couverture de laine au coin de la cheminée, sirotait une tasse de lait fumant obligeamment donnée par l'hôtesse des lieux. La souveraine s'approcha de lui et lui dit gentiment :

« Montre-moi tes blessures, je vais te guérir… »

L'enfant lui jeta un regard vert effrayé qu'il tenta de rendre ferme, mais il abaissa cependant la couverture et enleva ses haillons. Hilda se tourna alors vers son fils :

« Va lui chercher une tunique, s'il te plaît, et demande à ta gouvernante de préparer un bain… »

Hermod s'exécuta pendant que sa mère utilisait ses pouvoirs pour soigner l'enfant miséreux. Il devait avoir plus ou moins l'âge d'Hermod, mais il était difficile de lui donner un âge précis au vu de la couche de crasse qui le recouvrait. Et pourtant, elle avait une impression étrange à son sujet, sans pouvoir exactement en définir la teneur. Ceci passa au second plan quand il s'agit de donner à Germund, bien décidé à résister, un bain. L'enfant arguait qu'il était capable d'aller se laver tout seul dans la rivière, voulant jouer les durs, mais Hilda tint bon.

« Tu as été assez gravement blessé, l'eau froide te provoquerait un choc mortel… », insista-t-elle.

Elle avait renvoyé Hermod et ses compagnons dans leurs chambres pour éviter que Germund ne se sentît mal à l'aise, ne gardant que la gouvernante de son fils avec elle. Une fois débarrassé de sa couche de crasse, Germund révéla une peau relativement mate et des cheveux châtain clair à reflets dorés. Le petit fier à bras, affamé, fit honneur à la collation apportée par la tenancière de l'auberge avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Hilda, jetant un œil sur les enfants pour s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtises, descendit voir l'aubergiste pour en savoir plus sur ce garçon étrange. La généreuse madame Pollsen écrasa une larme et expliqua :

«Ce pauvre petit est le fils des Silltröm, qui vivaient dans la forêt. Son père, qui était bûcheron, a eu un accident quand il avait cinq ans, sa mère l'a élevée seule mais elle est morte elle aussi voici environ deux ans. Sa famille s'en est désintéressée, alors on l'aide comme on peut… »

Hilda acquiesça et remercia l'aubergiste. Elle percevait, derrière ses manières de petit fier à bras, toute la tristesse et le désarroi de l'enfant. Un cri la tira de ses pensées, et elle courut dans l'escalier vers la chambre où l'on avait installé Germund. Le petit garçon était en proie à un cauchemar, et Hermod et ses compagnons venaient d'arriver dans la chambre, ne sachant trop que faire. Hilda s'approcha du lit et caressa le front de l'enfant :

« Calme-toi Germund, il ne va rien t'arriver, tu n'as que des amis ici… »

L'enfant dut percevoir l'aura de la souveraine puisqu'il se calma et se rendormit avec un sourire en disant :

« Maman… »

Les quatre garçons présents n'osèrent pas dire un seul mot et sortirent de la chambre sur un geste d'Hilda. Elle profita qu'ils étaient réunis pour leur dire :

« Nous allons emmener Germund avec nous au palais, il est seul au monde… »

Mais pour un enfant sauvé, combien abandonnés ? Elle caressa la chevelure de son fils en se disant qu'ainsi elle pourrait confirmer l'impression étrange qu'elle avait eue au sujet de Germund. Et puis cet enfant méritait aussi d'avoir sa part de bonheur sur cette terre, au moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Il serait bien avec Hermod et ses amis, et pourrait apporter autre chose au petit prince, la connaissance du peuple qu'il dirigerait plus tard, ce ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour lui.

Un gémissement vint alors de la chambre de Bud, et tout le monde y convergea…

Le Guerrier Divin avait ouvert les yeux et la douleur avait fait son retour, le faisant gémir. En effet, il avait eu des engelures malgré ses vêtements chauds et c'étaient elles qui se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Il parvint à se redresser et la première chose qu'il vit une fois son regard habitué à la lumière fut le visage souriant de son filleul.

« Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi… », lui dit-il d'une voix enrouée, « tu t'es encore servi de tes pouvoirs n'importe comment… »

Le regard violet d'Hermod s'écarquilla. Comment son parrain avait-il pu sentir qu'il s'était servi de ses pouvoirs alors que même sa mère ne l'avait pas pu ? Encore une énigme de plus à éclaircir. Il en avait cependant une vague idée mais il attendrait que son parrain soit entièrement remis pour lui en faire part.

Mais déjà Hilda s'approchait et disait à Bud :

« Je dois vous remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma sœur au risque de la vôtre, elle va bien grâce à vous, encore une dette supplémentaire que j'ai envers vous… »

Bud ne répondit pas. En effet, il n'appréciait pas qu'on fasse référence à son passé, même très légèrement. Pourtant, Hilda ne s'en formalisa pas et ajouta :

« Je vais vous faire monter une collation, puis le médecin a dit que vous deviez encore vous reposer, il passera ce soir pour changer vos pansements… »

Elle laissa Hermod embrasser son parrain puis fit sortir les enfants pour le laisser reposer plus commodément. Bud resta seul, appuyé contre ses oreillers, perplexe et pensif. Il s'en tirait bien, ce n'était pas quelques engelures qui auraient raison de lui, mais ce qui le souciait de plus était le développement erratique et inattendu des pouvoirs d'Hermod. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'il avait beaucoup grandi ces derniers temps, mais il ne manquerait pas de garder un œil sur lui…

Il tira sur sa tunique de coton et s'assit pour manger la collation qu'on lui apportait…

**A SUIVRE**


	8. Chapter 7: les replis les plus sombres

_Un grand merci à ma bêta lectrice Yotma qui m'a bien aidée sur ce chapitre et l'a relu soigneusement. _

_Chapitre 7 : Les replis les plus sombres de l'âme humaine_

_Asgard, 11 novembre 1995_

Hilda avait rassemblé tous les proches de la famille pour l'anniversaire d'Hermod. Autour de la table, Nordahl, Asgeir, Alwin, Radulf et Germund l'encourageaient à souffler ses huit bougies disposées sur le gâteau au chocolat artistement exécuté par le maître pâtissier du palais. Celui-ci, qui adorait le petit prince, avait mis tout son talent dans la génoise, le fourrage au chocolat et le glaçage parfait sur lequel avait été écrit en runes le prénom de l'enfant.

Hilda observa son fils. Depuis quelques temps, il avait beaucoup grandi et quelque peu perdu les quelques rondeurs de petit garçon qu'il conservait encore. Il voulait se poser de plus en plus en chef de famille, mais elle prenait bien soin qu'il ne grandît pas trop vite, qu'il restât encore enfant le plus longtemps possible. Heureusement, la présence de ses petits compagnons l'aidait beaucoup dans ce sens, surtout depuis que Germund était arrivé. Le petit miséreux, nourri correctement, s'était étoffé et avait énormément grandi lui aussi, jusqu'à dépasser d'une tête Hermod qui était pourtant de la même année que lui. Tous ces enfants mettaient une bonne animation dans le vieux château, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux princesses.

Bud, assis non loin, trouvait tout cela assez amusant, même s'il avait parfois un peu de peine à s'occuper de toute cette jeunesse en même temps. Cependant, il avait pris un soin tout particulier ces derniers mois à faire travailler Hermod seul, pour qu'il apprît à contrôler lui-même ses pouvoirs. Il n'était pas question qu'il gaspille son potentiel à faire n'importe quoi avec, pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas le contrôler à la perfection. Une fois de plus, le jeune élève princier s'était montré à la hauteur du défi, mais Bud était encore bien incapable de dire jusqu'où ses pouvoirs allaient progresser. Il avait eu de longues discussions avec l'enfant, et l'avait convaincu, au cas où ses pouvoirs deviendraient incontrôlables, d'appeler à l'aide sa mère ou, le cas échéant, lui-même, de ne surtout pas essayer de régler le problème tout seul.

L'objet de son intérêt ouvrait à présent ses cadeaux, aidé de ses camarades, sous le regard ému de sa mère et de sa tante. Hilda avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas trop gâter son fils, et à faire travailler les artisans locaux, qui avaient fait des merveilles. Hermod, ravi, déballa une épée et un bouclier en bois orné du dragon à deux têtes, une toupie ouvragée et un livre de contes. Le petit prince vint embrasser sa mère, sa tante et son parrain, et eut droit à des félicitations en règle, plus bruyantes celles-ci, de la part de ses amis.

Près de là, Freya regardait son neveu. Elle aussi avait saisi le changement dans son comportement, cette façon de vouloir se poser comme étant le protecteur, l'homme de la maison. Hermod vivait en effet avec un héritage difficile à porter, et il en prenait de plus en plus conscience. Jusque là, sa mère l'avait beaucoup protégé mais il était assez grand à présent pour comprendre certains non-dits mais aussi certaines choses concernant ses pouvoirs qu'il n'appréhendait pas auparavant. Bud tenait à ce qu'il comprenne aussi bien les points positifs que les points négatifs, cette impression de toute puissance qu'il avait autrefois ressenti lui-même, parce que posséder une telle force impliquait aussi des devoirs. Lui-même avait appris autrefois cette leçon dans le sang, et il souhaitait que jamais Hermod n'ait à faire un tel apprentissage dans ces conditions…

Quelques jours plus tard, Hilda assurait le plaid hebdomadaire dans la salle du trône quand on lui annonça que les Lingstaedt sollicitaient une entrevue. Elle ne les appréciait pas, leurs façons mielleuses et prétentieuses surtout lui déplaisaient. Ils venaient peu au palais en dehors des occasions officielles, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les amener ici ?

Se composant le visage le plus avenant qu'elle put, elle demanda au garde à la porte de les faire entrer. La petite délégation se composait d'Aslak Lingstaedt, le chef de famille, de son père Folmer et de l'épouse du chef de famille Thilda. Ils avaient revêtu fourrures, soies et parfums, au point qu'elle en fut presque incommodée malgré la distance.

Ils s'inclinèrent comme il le fallait et Aslak parla :

« Majesté, ce dont nous venons vous entretenir a trait à votre fils… »

Hilda leur retourna leurs salutations et exprima son étonnement :

« Hermod ? Mais que vous a-t-il fait ? »

Le patriarche Folmer s'avança alors :

« Il se trouve, et votre généalogiste pourra vous le prouver aisément, que nous sommes les seuls parents survivants du côté de son père, Siegfried… »

Le regard d'Hilda se refroidit instantanément et elle tenta de garder un ton neutre.

« Alors pourquoi n'avoir pas élevé Siegfried lorsque son père est décédé et qu'il avait trois mois, si vous étiez ses seuls collatéraux existants ? C'était à vous de le faire… »

La voix du vieil homme prit un ton geignard.

« Mais nous étions ruinés à l'époque, Majesté, nous arrivions à peine à joindre les deux bouts, nous ne pouvions nous charger d'une bouche de plus. Nous avons vendu beaucoup de notre patrimoine mais notre famille a survécu et refait fortune… »

Il ajouta :

« A présent, nous aimerions accueillir le petit prince dans notre famille, qu'il puisse connaître sa famille paternelle… »

Confier Hermod à ces gens ? Le cœur de mère d'Hilda se révulsa rien qu'à cette idée. Pourtant, elle réussit à faire bonne figure et fut assez diplomate pour ne pas refuser directement.

« Vous comprendrez aisément qu'il faut que je fasse vérifier ce que vous venez de me dire avant que je ne réponde à votre question… », déclara-t-elle.

Thilda, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, intervint et s'inclina quelque peu obséquieusement :

« Bien sûr, cela va sans dire, Majesté, mais soyez sûre que le petit prince sera bien choyé auprès de nous… », dit-elle d'un ton tellement mielleux que n'importe quel quidam s'y serait enfoncé jusqu'au cou.

Elle hocha la tête et, alors qu'ils se retiraient, eut des difficultés à se concentrer sur le reste des plaids. Le seul fait de laisser Hermod quelques temps parmi ces gens ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais, s'ils disaient la vérité et qu'ils étaient les seuls parents encore vivants de Siegfried, ils avaient le droit de connaître l'ultime rejeton du dernier descendant de la famille du comte Siegmund. Après tout, Hermod aurait aussi besoin de cette partie-là pour se construire en tant qu'homme. Elle donna donc ordre à l'archiviste royal, Niall, de vérifier les arbres généalogiques.

Hermod, pourtant, perçut le souci de sa mère et réussit même à savoir que c'était lui qui était concerné. Il se faufila hors d'un de ses cours et alla frapper à la porte du bureau de sa mère. Hilda donna son assentiment et vit arriver en fronçant les sourcils son fils.

« Tu devrais être avec ton précepteur… », lui dit-elle sévèrement.

Hermod croisa péremptoirement les bras.

« Maman, que se passe-t-il ? », questionna-t-il.

Hilda perçut à la question de son fils qu'il avait senti quelque chose. Il devenait grand et une simple dénégation ne lui suffirait pas.

« La famille restante de ton père est venue me voir, ils voudraient te connaître… »

Le front d'Hermod se fronça.

« Mais je croyais que papa n'avait plus de famille… », dit-il.

Hilda expliqua :

« Je le pensais aussi, mais ils sont venus me voir récemment, ce sont les Lingstaedt, que tu as rencontrés quand tu étais petit… »

L'expression d'Hermod lui prouva aisément qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle ajouta :

« J'ai vérifié, ils sont bien parents de la famille de ton père, aussi ils aimeraient que tu ailles chez eux quelques jours… »

Elle s'efforça de ne pas exprimer sa propre opinion pour qu'Hermod puisse se faire la sienne en toute connaissance de cause. Mais rien ne passa dans le regard violet de l'enfant :

« Alors j'irai, maman… », déclara-t-il calmement.

Elle savait à quel point en savoir plus sur son père lui importait, il était à un âge où ce genre de questions se posait et où la présence ou plutôt la non-présence du père se faisait davantage sentir. Pourtant, si Bud ne dit rien au départ concernant cette idée, sachant à quel point mieux connaître ce qu'avait été son père importait à Hermod, il s'en alla voir Hilda et lui dit :

« Je connais les Lingstaedt, ma famille leur est également apparentée, et laisser aller Hermod là-bas ne me paraît pas une bonne idée… »

Hilda posa son regard violet sur le dernier Guerrier Divin.

« Je les connais tout comme vous, mais rassurez-vous, Hermod n'ira pas tout seul là-bas… »

Elle ajouta avant que Bud ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire.

« J'enverrai avec lui son précepteur, Thorkjetil, c'est quelqu'un de confiance qui pourra veiller sur lui… »

Bud se récria :

« Vous devriez m'envoyer moi, Majesté, je suis le plus à même de protéger le prince… »

Hilda posa le dossier qu'elle tenait.

« Cela je le sais fort bien, mais je ne tiens pas à faire croire aux Lingstaedt que je n'ai pas confiance en eux en envoyant celui que tout le royaume connaît comme étant le dernier des Guerriers Divins. Je ressens la même chose que vous, mais je veux jouer ceci plus en finesse, histoire de savoir ce que recouvre ce soudain intérêt pour Hermod… », déclara-t-elle.

Et elle ajouta :

« Je sais aussi qu'Hermod est capable, avec ses pouvoirs, de nous appeler au secours si nécessaire ainsi que de se défendre, même si nous lui avons interdit pour l'instant de s'en servir dans ce but. Nous devons lui faire confiance à présent… »

Bud acquiesça et crut bon de préciser :

« Je resterai quand même sur le qui-vive au cas où il faudrait intervenir. J'ai confiance également en les capacités d'Hermod mais il est encore en évolution, il contrôle bien ses pouvoirs mais il est entre deux phases, ce qui va avec la croissance normale de son corps… »

Hermod ne pouvait plus être vraiment considéré comme un enfant mais pas encore comme un adolescent, c'était cela que Bud avait voulu exprimer.

Hilda acheva :

« Très bien, alors c'est vous qui l'accompagnerez jusque chez les Lingstaedt la semaine prochaine. Il y restera plusieurs jours… »

Bud hocha seulement la tête, et sortit du bureau. Cela ne lui disait toujours rien qui vaille, mais il comprenait du moins les motivations de sa souveraine et resterait vigilant.

Le lendemain, quand Hermod ravi lui annonça qu'il irait chez les Lingstaedt, il lui dit :

« Je suis sûr que tu seras en sécurité là-bas, mais souviens-toi bien de ce que je t'ai appris à propos de tes pouvoirs… »

Hermod soupira :

« Je sais, je sais, je ne dois pas m'en servir n'importe comment, ni pour me défendre… »

Bud continua :

« Ne fais pas celui qui est blasé, tu es loin de maîtriser totalement tes pouvoirs et je ne veux pas que tu fasses n'importe quoi… »

Hermod répliqua :

« Mais je n'aurai pas à m'en servir là-bas, normalement. Pour le reste, tout le monde sait que j'en suis doté, ce n'est pas un secret… »

C'était vrai, les capacités supranormales de l'enfant étaient connues par tout le monde dans le royaume, bien que tout le monde ignorât exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Ne voulant cependant pas influencer l'enfant vis-à-vis des Lingstaedt, il acheva :

« Tes pouvoirs sont encore en pleine évolution, aussi je veux que tu sois vigilant, c'est tout… »

Hermod acquiesça, conscient de la gravité des paroles de son parrain et sentant son inquiétude…

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermod, accompagné de Thorkjetil, arrivait chez les Lingstaedt, escorté de Bud. Le château se trouvait à quelques heures de route du palais, dans les montagnes. C'était une vieille forteresse qui se dressait sur un piton rocheux, vestige de l'ensemble qui gardait l'ancienne frontière autrefois mais qui avait été progressivement abandonné au fur et à mesure que le royaume d'Asgard faisait la paix avec ses voisins. Un frisson passa dans l'épine dorsale d'Hermod lorsqu'il commença à gravir le chemin en étages qui menait à l'antique bâtisse. Ce n'était pas qu'il eût le vertige, non, mais une drôle d'impression lui venait à l'esprit, amplifiée par ses pouvoirs. Il y avait quelque chose qui s'exhalait de ce bâtiment qui ne le mettait pas du tout à l'aise mais il n'en montra rien. Aslak Linsgtaedt les attendait devant le perron avec le reste de la famille, un sourire de circonstance peint sur le visage, et Hermod oublia quelque peu son impression néfaste. Ils le saluèrent respectueusement et demandèrent à un serviteur d'emmener le sac du petit garçon dans la chambre qui lui avait été réservée. Avant de repartir, Bud lui dit en aparté :

« Souviens-toi bien de ce que je t'ai dit, Hermod… »

L'enfant hocha la tête et regarda son parrain remonter à cheval et repartir vers le palais. La tristesse lui serra le cœur, il n'avait quasiment jamais été séparé de sa famille et se sentit soudain terriblement seul. Thorkjetil, comprenant ce qui agitait son jeune élève, lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui sourit pour alléger sa peine. Une réception avec tous les nobles des environs avait été préparée dans la grande salle aux voûtes gothiques du château. Le petit prince fut parfaitement urbain et fit l'admiration de tous. Tous ces nobles, qui le connaissaient peu, s'extasièrent sur sa beauté et sa gentillesse.

Le soir, Hermod, après son coucher orchestré par Thilda Lingstaedt un peu trop affectueuse à son goût, se trouva seul dans sa chambre, qui communiquait avec celle de son précepteur. Le lit, plus qu'antique, avait des draps rêches mais propres, et la couverture de laine qui se trouvait sous le couvre-lit de fourrure, avait visiblement vécu. L'enfant se recroquevilla et désira soudainement la chaleur de sa chambre au château et l'affection de sa mère. Pourtant, il se raidit et se dit qu'il était trop grand pour penser des choses pareilles. Après sa mère, il serait prince régnant du royaume, et cela commençait par se discipliner lui-même. Pourtant, il lui fut impossible de fermer l'œil malgré tous ses efforts, et il se faufila hors de sa chambre pour essayer d'aller avoir un peu de lait chaud en cuisine sans réveiller Thorkjetil ni un serviteur.

Il sauta de son lit, ôta sa tenue de nuit et enfila ses vêtements, puis il entrouvrit la porte et sortit dans les couloirs froids. Un garde endormi était censé surveiller la partie de couloir où était sa chambre, et il parvint sans encombre à passer à côté de lui sans l'éveiller. Il supposait que les cuisines devaient être au sous-sol et commença à chercher les escaliers. Il parvint à descendre au premier étage, puis au rez-de-chaussée avant de trouver l'entrée de service et de se lancer dans les circonvolutions du sous-sol. La partie dévolue à la domesticité était sombre, à peine éclairée, à peine chauffée et il sursauta lorsqu'une voix lui dit :

« Tu es perdu ? »

Il se retourna et vit derrière lui sortir d'une anfractuosité du mur un garçon d'environ son âge, aux cheveux blonds bouclés coupés courts et aux yeux vert clair. Il était vêtu d'une tunique de laine usée mais propre et d'un pantalon de la même matière. Hermod lui répondit :

« Oui, je cherche les cuisines… »

L'autre le regarda et déclara, après avoir compris visiblement à qui il parlait :

« Mais vous êtes le prince, non ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici, il y fait froid et ce n'est pas votre place… »

Hermod expliqua :

« Je voulais juste un peu de lait chaud sans avoir à déranger qui que ce soit, les serviteurs aussi ont droit à leur repos… »

Le regard intrigué de l'autre enfant se posa sur l'héritier du trône, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Sans un mot, il saisit un lumignon posé contre le mur et le guida à travers les couloirs sombres avant de déboucher dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers le garde-manger, revint avec du lait frais avant de poser un récipient de métal sur la cuisinière à bois dont il activa la combustion.

« Votre lait sera chaud dans quelques minutes… », dit-il calmement.

Hermod était intrigué. Ce garçon qui était vêtu comme un serviteur n'en avait pas le maintien ni le parler. L'autre sentit son questionnement et déclara :

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait un serviteur, je m'appelle Thorvald Lingstaedt, je suis le fils d'un cousin éloigné d'Aslak. C'est lui qui m'a recueilli quand mes parents sont morts… »

Hermod se retint de justesse de lever un sourcil de surprise. Si Thorvald était un noble, que faisait-il dans les quartiers des serviteurs, et surtout vêtu comme l'un d'entre eux ? Son questionnement fut interrompu par la tasse de grès qu'il lui tendit.

« J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût… », dit-il.

Il avait versé le lait du récipient de métal brûlant à la tasse sans en faire tomber une seule goutte et d'une main sûre, comme s'il avait l'habitude de le faire, ce qui éveilla quelque chose dans la tête d'Hermod, aiguillonné par son instinct. Il le questionna :

« Que fais-tu ici toi aussi à cette heure-ci ? Voulais-tu également quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? »

Thorvald répondit, comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel :

« Je loge ici, tout simplement, il n'y a pas de place pour moi en haut et je dois aider ici… »

Horrifié, Hermod s'aperçut qu'en fait Thorvald, bien que d'extraction noble, était employé comme domestique. Ses poings se serrèrent mais l'autre enfant lui dit :

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Altesse, Aslak me fait donner une bonne éducation mais j'estime normal de payer en retour le fait qu'il m'ait recueilli. S'il n'avait pas été là, il est fort probable que personne ne se serait occupé de moi… »

Le goût du lait d'Hermod lui parut soudainement fade. Pourtant, habitué à faire bonne figure en toutes circonstances, il acheva sa tasse et déclara :

« Demain, viens me rejoindre pour ma leçon, il n'y aura pas de problème, je vais demander à Thorkjetil, mon précepteur, et j'en parlerai aussi à monsieur Lingstaedt… »

Thorvald tenta encore de protester mais Hermod ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Tu devrais retourner te coucher, je vais en faire autant, nous nous verrons demain…merci beaucoup pour le lait… »

En remontant à sa chambre, Hermod se dit une fois de plus qu'il était un privilégié, et se fit la promesse qu'il ferait tout, une fois devenu souverain, pour aider ses concitoyens moins avantagés que lui.

Le lendemain, fidèle à sa promesse, il parla à Aslak Lingstaedt, qui se confondit en compliments fumeux et le remercia de l'effort qu'il prenait pour son jeune parent. Thorvald, intimidé, rejoignit Thorkjetil et Hermod dans la bibliothèque. Il avait visiblement sorti sa tunique du dimanche, de laine plus fine ornée de broderies aux couleurs vives.

Le prince sourit et l'invita à s'approcher. Thorvald s'exécuta et Hermod eut l'occasion, au cours de l'heure qui suivit, de constater que l'éducation qui lui avait été donnée était bien de qualité. Thorvald s'exprimait de façon plus que correcte, écrivait sans presque faire aucune faute et possédait une vive intelligence. Hermod prit plaisir à échanger avec lui sur différents sujets et le précepteur orienta les discussions à façon à ce qu'ils apprennent à mener celles-ci en société, fait essentiel face aux autres nobles. Le petit prince découvrit en Thorvald le fleuron de la famille, ayant largement meilleure opinion que face au reste de la parentèle du garçon qu'il devinait assoiffée d'ambition et bien trop honnête pour être vraie.

Au bout de quelques heures, Thorkjetil autorisa ses deux élèves à sortir prendre l'air. Thorvald osa alors poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« J'ai entendu dire par les serviteurs que votre père…enfin…que votre père était un Guerrier Divin…je croyais qu'ils n'existaient que dans les livres… »

Hermod sourit, du sourire hérité justement de son père :

« Oh oui, il était le plus vaillant de tous, Siegfried de Dubhe, Guerrier Divin d'Alpha…il est mort quelques mois avant que je ne naisse mais on m'en a beaucoup parlé… »

Thorvald, à présent, était plutôt heureux que le prince lui soit apparenté, même de loin. Hermod savait attirer la sympathie par son caractère aimable et ouvert, mais les gens restaient souvent sur leur quant à soi face à lui parce qu'il inspirait la crainte avec ses pouvoirs spéciaux. Personne ne les avait jamais vus en action, cependant, et Thorvald ne les craignait absolument pas, Hermod n'ayant aucune différence visible avec un autre garçon de son âge.

Le petit prince dit pensivement :

« Mais j'ai beaucoup de chance, j'ai encore ma maman… »

Thorvald n'avait jamais rencontré la princesse Hilda, mais il en avait entendu dire beaucoup de bien. Si ses parents lui manquaient, bien sûr, il s'estimait heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui veuille bien se charger de lui.

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de continuer davantage leur discussion car Thorkjetil les pria de revenir pour qu'on leur serve le goûter. Aslak Lingstaedt, au départ, ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil que le prince s'intéresse de trop près à son jeune parent mais, finalement, il trouva cela plutôt bien car, si Thorvald parvenait à se faire accepter à la cour princière comme compagnon d'Hermod, il y aurait probablement pour lui de très bonnes retombées économiques ainsi que pour son propre standing. Il laissa donc l'enfant en paix pendant quelques jours, mais cela n'ôta pas l'impression étrange et malsaine que le prince avait à propos de lui. En tout cas, Hermod préférait que Thorvald restât avec lui pour l'instant, au moins il ne serait pas obligé de travailler, pourrait continuer sainement son éducation et il se promit d'en parler à sa mère pour qu'il soit lui aussi élevé au palais.

Deux nuits après, Hermod, qui s'était relevé, se rendait à la cuisine pour y boire un lait chaud au miel en compagnie de Thorvald. A présent, il ne se perdait plus dans le vaste château et s'apprêtait à descendre au sous-sol lorsque les échos d'une discussion se tenant dans le petit salon attirèrent son attention. Il reconnut les voix d'Aslak et Folmer Lingstaedt et les entendit prononcer son prénom. Ce détail lui mit la puce à l'oreille et il se faufila jusqu'à la porte entrouverte.

Le père et le fils parlaient à côté d'un verre de liqueur, assis l'un en face de l'autre, près d'une cheminée allumée. Leur ton n'avait rien à voir avec le ton gentil et doucereux qu'ils prenaient en face de lui, et Folmer disait :

« Avec Thorvald dans les petits papiers du prince, ce sera encore plus facile d'obtenir l'héritage qui nous revient de droit. Hermod n'est encore qu'un gamin, il faut en profiter… »

Aslak, cependant, était plus prudent :

« Tu connais cependant nos lois : le prince, bien qu'il soit né bâtard, est tout de même le fils officiel de ce gêneur de Siegfried dont je croyais à l'époque que nous étions débarrassés. Non, il nous faut jouer plus finement et nous introduire aussi bien dans le cœur du fils que de sa mère, et ça sera gagné… »

Folmer avala une gorgée d'alcool avant de répondre :

« Après tout, si ce gamin n'avait pas été protégé par Odin, il n'aurait jamais eu le droit de venir au monde vu que sa mère était censée rester vierge à cause de son rôle de prêtresse. Il s'en sort bien, finalement, vu la boue de laquelle il sort… »

Les poings d'Hermod se serrèrent graduellement à chaque mot, faisant devenir blanches les jointures de ses doigts. Le rire de Folmer acheva de porter sur ses nerfs, et il s'enfuit, se détournant et courant jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontrât un mur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il resta là jusqu'à ce que Thorvald, qui le cherchait, le trouvât. Il se tourna vers lui et lui dit, son regard violet se durcissant :

« Aslak et Folmer…ils…ils ne veulent que la fortune de mon père… »

Une lueur traversa alors ses yeux :

« Mais ils vont voir… »

Thorvald se recula à la vue de cette lueur mais l'idée d'Hermod était arrêtée. Le prince inspira, expira longuement pour se calmer et dit à son ami :

«Demain, quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'effraye surtout pas, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais… »

L'expression résolue d'Hermod rappelait sans aucun doute celle de son père lors de la dernière bataille, et il était bien décidé à faire regretter au patriarche et au chef de famille Lingstaedt les paroles qu'ils avaient prononcées. On lui avait toujours dit que la vengeance n'était jamais une solution, et Bud serait très probablement furieux lorsqu'il entendrait parler de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il n'était pas question qu'il laisse impunie l'outrecuidance et l'impolitesse des deux hommes, c'était son honneur qui était en jeu et ils avaient insulté ses parents.

Thorvald, inquiet, le questionna :

« Que…que voulez-vous faire, Altesse ? », demanda-t-il.

Les yeux violets d'Hermod reprirent leur expression bienveillante et se posèrent sur son ami.

« Quelque chose de très particulier, et il se peut qu'après tu aies peur de moi, c'est pourquoi je préfèrerais que tu te tiennes à distance… »

Sans dire un mot, Thorvald escorta le prince aux cuisines et Hermod ne dit rien de plus concernant son dessein en buvant son lait chaud. Thorvald osa alors le questionner :

« Vous n'allez pas…les tuer ? »

Hermod fixa sur lui un regard presque étonné :

« Mais…non, pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? »

Thorvald osa alors s'expliquer :

« On dit que vous avez des pouvoirs extraordinaires, des choses qui dépassent l'entendement… »

Hermod eut un geste vague destiné à rassurer son ami.

« Je ne nierai pas ce que tout le monde sait, mais je ne veux pas les utiliser pour tuer, je n'en aurai pas besoin de toute façon… »

Il avait dans l'idée de donner une bonne leçon aux deux Lingstaedt, histoire de leur apprendre le respect, tout simplement, sans mettre quiconque en danger, et Thorvald, enfin, le perçut et le comprit.

« Je vous fais confiance, Altesse… », fit-il simplement.

Hermod eut un sourire en coin : Bud serait très probablement furieux, sans parler de sa mère, mais cela valait tout de même la peine de le faire, nul doute qu'ils comprendraient…

Le lendemain matin, Hermod descendit dans la salle principale du château, tout sourire, faisant tout pour donner le change et se montrer aussi charmant que possible. Il savait qu'il y trouverait très probablement Folmer et Aslak Lingstaedt à cette heure du jour. Ceux-ci, une fois de plus, l'accueillirent avec le même air mielleux qui lui insupportait mais il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'ils tirèrent pour lui.

« Parlez-moi de mon père… », pria le petit prince de façon très urbaine.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Aslak commença :

« Vous savez, je l'ai très peu connu, il vivait à la cour et nous vivions ici, mais j'en garde une impression très positive lorsque je l'avais rencontré à une cérémonie au palais… »

Folmer continua :

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été l'un des ces Guerriers Divins de légende, bien que je ne l'aie jamais vu combattre… »

Hermod croisa les jambes.

« Pourtant, vous étiez de sa famille, et vous ne le connaissez pas ? »

Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il en savait, et les deux hommes se regardèrent, soudainement gênés, avant qu'Hermod n'ajoute :

« Mais oui, vous avez raison, mon père Siegfried fut l'un de ces Guerriers Divins, et il a sacrifié sa vie pour notre royaume… »

Le petit prince ne s'attendait à rien d'autre concernant ces deux personnes, pourtant, il resta redoutablement calme, même s'il bouillait à l'intérieur. Il lui fallait de la sérénité pour contrôler parfaitement ses pouvoirs et il parvint à se modérer, gardant son air d'enfant totalement innocent.

Folmer regarda Aslak avant de dire :

« On disait aussi, quand j'étais plus jeune, que votre père, comme tous les descendants du premier Siegfried, était invulnérable, mais c'était une légende qui courait dans la famille, rien de plus… »

_« Oh, comme j'aurais préféré que ça soit le cas ! »_, se dit Hermod in petto.

Il comprenait à présent ce qu'impliquait la marque qu'il portait dans le dos et cela lui posait souvent problème. Beaucoup de personnes auraient rêvé d'hériter par le sang un tel don, lui trouvait que c'était surtout quelque chose de lourd à porter.

Une lueur passa dans le regard violet du prince.

« Non, ce n'est pas une légende, cela je vous l'assure, mon père avait le signe dans le dos, comme moi… »

Il fit comme s'il se retenait d'éternuer, histoire de ménager son petit effet, concentra son pouvoir et éternua bruyamment. En même temps, cinq des vitres de la grande salle volèrent en éclats alors que l'aura blanche à reflets argentés d'Hermod apparaissait. Il fit son regard le plus innocent et mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de dire :

« Oh, excusez-moi… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et leurs traits se décomposèrent. Ils savaient que le petit prince possédait des pouvoirs, mais pas à ce point-là. Ils perdirent encore plus leur contenance quand, dans un bruit sinistre, de la glace commença à monter le long des murs.

Un éclair de haine passa dans le regard de l'enfant mais il parvint à gérer cela pour ne pas devenir incontrôlable. Il dit froidement :

« Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ? Je pensais que vous estimiez mon père mais, tout ce que vous vouliez, c'est profiter de sa fortune et des bienfaits de ma mère par mon intermédiaire ! Soyez maudits ! »

Les deux hommes étaient devenus livides et se demandèrent si, en plus de posséder ces capacités si impressionnantes, l'enfant n'était pas non plus doté de pouvoirs de lecture d'esprit…

Non loin de là, Thorvald, qui tenait un plateau, s'était arrêté brusquement. Il avait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose et l'aura d'Hermod, en jaillissant, avait provoqué dans son propre corps quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait exactement définir. Tremblant, il posa son plateau et se mit à courir dans sa direction, se guidant sur cette aura sans en avoir conscience.

Hermod, qui le sentit arriver, se retourna et vit nettement, grâce à ses pouvoirs, une aura particulière envelopper Thorvald. C'était très probablement invisible pour des personnes dites « normales », mais il perçut immédiatement que Thorvald était comme lui, qu'il possédait quelque chose de spécial.

« Reste où tu es ! », lui intima-t-il, « N'entre pas dans la pièce, c'est dangereux ! »

En effet, le vent glacé s'infiltrait par les fenêtres brisées, faisant voler quelques morceaux de verre, et la couche de glace sur les murs ne fondait nullement, même pas sous l'effet du feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre. Thorvald s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte pendant qu'Hermod dont l'aura, pourtant parfaitement contrôlée, fusait encore, disait aux deux hommes tétanisés :

« Lui du moins échappera à votre influence malfaisante, vous qui avez fait de lui un serviteur alors qu'il est aussi noble que vous ! »

Le regard violet de l'enfant flamboya, ajoutant à l'ambiance angoissante, pendant que Thorvald, stupéfait, était incapable de bouger…

Bud se trouvait chez lui en train de discuter de la gestion de ses domaines avec Rolf Tilldröm, son intendant, quand il se leva d'un coup, comme frappé par la foudre.

« Hermod… », dit-il seulement, puis il s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur :

« Je dois aller régler une affaire urgente, je reviens rapidement… »

Sans prendre garde au fait qu'il portait seulement une tunique et un pantalon de laine, il fila à l'écurie, sella et brida lui-même son cheval avant de s'élancer vers le château des Lingstaedt. S'ils avaient osé s'attaquer à Hermod, ils le paieraient au prix fort !

Il galopa un bon moment sans prendre tellement garde au froid et aux relents de tempête de neige qui tombaient et sauta de son cheval devant le château près de quinze minutes plus tard. De forts tourbillons de neige et de glace entouraient le château, qu'il devina être créés par son filleul. Il ressentait l'aura bouillonnante de l'enfant, mâtinée de colère mais avec un contrôle remarquable, visiblement Hermod avait franchi une autre phase. Les tourbillons s'écartèrent devant lui, signe qu'il avait vu juste, et il marcha plus calmement, un peu plus rassuré sur l'état de son filleul. Il se guida à son aura et fit irruption dans la grande salle où il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait au vu de la tête de ses interlocuteurs.

Hermod tourna vers lui un regard dénué de toute expression qui contribua à faire craindre le pire au Guerrier Divin. Que s'était-il donc passé ici pour que l'enfant décidât de faire usage de ses pouvoirs pour dévaster cette pièce ?

Hermod eut un sourire à l'arrivée de son parrain mais cela ne dura pas et il regarda les deux hommes qui n'en menaient pas large avant de s'exclamer :

« Ces deux hommes ont déshonoré le nom de mes parents, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était m'amadouer pour récupérer la fortune de mon père et aussi l'amitié de ma mère pour servir leurs desseins ! »

Bud, s'il lança à Hermod un regard disant clairement _« il va falloir qu'on parle »_,croisa les bras et regarda les deux hommes qui n'en menaient toujours pas large :

« Qu'avez-vous à dire ? », questionna-t-il d'un ton ferme.

La réputation de Bud était bien établie, et il fixa les deux hommes de son regard félin car il subodorait qu'Hermod avait découvert quelque chose de très particulier. Il connaissait suffisamment son filleul pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi sans une bonne raison.

Aslak reprit un peu de poil de la bête et regarda Bud avec condescendance en s'exclamant.

« C'est un ignoble mensonge ! »

Hermod leva son regard violet sur l'homme et lui dit calmement en croisant les bras :

« Je vous ai entendus hier soir… »

Se voyant acculés, les deux hommes se regardèrent et ne dirent plus rien. Bud, quant à lui, comprit la réaction d'Hermod, qu'il jugea excessive bien que justifiée. En tout cas, son instinct hérité de ses années de vie misérable dans la forêt ainsi que son expérience empirique lui indiquait qu'Hermod disait la vérité. Il avait donc bien deviné que ces hommes avaient eu une intention fort peu avouable et que son instinct de départ qui lui dictait de ne pas leur faire confiance se vérifiait.

Folmer regardait Hermod avec dans le regard une sorte de sentiment de peur mâtiné de haine, il le craignait comme il avait craint son père autrefois. Ces pouvoirs demeuraient perçus par le reste de la famille comme une sorte de malédiction, c'est pourquoi ils avaient refusé de se charger de Siegfried quand son père était mort, raison plus importante encore que l'aspect financier. Pour la première fois, l'enfant perçut l'intolérance et la reçut de plein fouet. Oh oui, ils avaient bien réussi à cacher leur jeu !

Son aura disparut brusquement et il dit :

« J'ai hérité des pouvoirs de mon père ainsi de que de ma mère, mais je reste un humain, comme mon père l'était aussi et comme ma mère l'est… »

Au ton employé par l'enfant, Bud perçut la profondeur de l'atteinte. Il s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Ces gens ne comprendront jamais cela, Hermod, ils ont préféré laisser ton père à la charité royale plutôt qu'exercer leur devoir, tout cela parce qu'ils avaient peur de lui… », dit-il calmement en leur lançant un regard glacial.

Son regard se posa alors sur Thorvald, qui était entré à l'arrivée de Thorkjetil, plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Il perçut immédiatement son aura lui aussi, cette aura blanche diffuse dont l'enfant lui-même ne semblait pas avoir conscience et qui n'était même pas remarquable pour des personnes ne possédant aucun pouvoir. Etait-ce dû au fait qu'il était apparenté de loin à Hermod ? Difficile à dire encore.

Le petit prince avait suivi le regard de son parrain et précisa :

« C'est Thorvald. Il a été recueilli ici parce qu'il était orphelin, il leur est apparenté mais, s'ils l'éduquent tout de même, il doit travailler pour payer son écot… »

Hermod avait parlé d'un ton égal, mais Bud pouvait sentir le tourment de sa colère sous cette façade.

« Alors la solution est simple : je vais l'emmener à mon manoir, il n'est pas question qu'il reste ici, et je ferai transférer son héritage à son nom… », dit calmement le Guerrier Divin.

Aslak et Folmer blêmirent, et Bud ajouta :

« Quant à vous, estimez-vous heureux de vous en tirer à bon compte, même si Sa Majesté Hilda sera informée de tout ce qui s'est passé ici et décidera en conséquence du châtiment qui convient… »

Il fit un signe à Thorvald de venir vers lui.

« Va faire tes bagages et reviens vite ici…. »

Près de lui, il sentait qu'Hermod, qui avait un peu présumé de ses forces, faisait un gigantesque effort pour ne pas laisser transparaître son épuisement. Il le souleva dans ses bras alors qu'il faisait signe à Thorkjetil d'aller chercher lui aussi les bagages de l'enfant.

Le regard du Guerrier Divin se fixa sur les deux hommes et il ajouta d'une voix aussi tranchante et glacée que l'air ambiant :

« Il va sans dire que si vous approchez Thorvald, Hermod ou le palais, je me ferai un plaisir de vous accueillir moi-même et il ne restera pas ensuite assez de vous pour être incinéré comme il se doit…est-ce clair ? »

La lueur qui passa dans ses yeux dorés acheva de convaincre les deux hommes de l'extrême véracité de ses dires. Un instant plus tard, Bud sortait du château avec Thorvald et Thorkjetil et s'éloignait dans les bourrasques de neige, tenant Hermod endormi devant lui…

**A SUIVRE**


	9. Chapitre 8: Visite imprévue

_Merci à Yotma qui a corrigé ce chapitre et bonne année à tous !_

_Chapitre 8 : Visite imprévue _

_Palais d'Asgard, 10 juillet 1997_

Hermod, neuf ans et demi, tentait de s'intéresser à ce que lui disait son précepteur, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Ses compagnons d'étude voyaient sa distraction et riaient sous cape, surtout les jumeaux, Asgeir et Alwin.

Mais le petit prince se moquait comme d'une guigne de ce que racontait Thorkjetil. A presque dix ans, il se posait de plus en plus de questions sur lui-même mais aussi le monde qui l'entourait. Bien sûr, il était au courant que son royaume glacé était garant de l'équilibre climatique de la planète, sa mère le lui avait appris dès qu'il avait pu le comprendre, mais savoir qu'il y avait des pays ensoleillés lui paraissait bien injuste. Mais aurait-il pu dire cela à sa mère qui ne vivait que pour sa mission ?

Il échangea un regard avec Germund. Le jeune géant préférait largement les exercices physiques aux cours de géopolitique de Thorkjetil, mais il les subissait toujours sans se plaindre. Il avait conscience qu'il avait de la chance d'être là et donc étudiait avec soin. Celui qui était le plus intéressé était Radulf, l'intellectuel, qui buvait littéralement chaque mot du précepteur. Thorvald aussi suivait avec intérêt. Tous ces garçons formaient depuis plusieurs années à présent l'entourage proche d'Hermod, et il savait pouvoir leur faire une confiance indéfectible.

A présent presque un adolescent, sa façon de concevoir son environnement avait évolué. Il voyait et comprenait des choses qu'il ne percevait pas auparavant. Comme par exemple ce qui agitait sa tante Freya. Il était assez grand à présent pour comprendre que sa tante avait une certaine attirance pour Bud. Bien sûr, ce dernier ne voyait rien, ce qui n'étonnait vraiment pas son filleul. Le Guerrier Divin était bien au dessus de ce genre de considérations « humaines » mais certains regards que lui jetait parfois Freya sans vraiment en avoir conscience ne trompaient pas, surtout un enfant à l'intuition surdéveloppée. Cela faisait rire Hermod sous cape, mais il trouvait tout de même que tout ce qui était sentimental était un peu bizarre et un peu compliqué.

Profitant que Thorkjetil avait le dos tourné, il secoua sa crinière châtain clair. Odin soit loué, les cours théoriques de l'après-midi étaient presque terminés, il avait hâte d'aller un peu se défouler dehors. Le ciel était bas mais c'était l'été nordique, la courte saison qu'Hermod préférait.

Thorkjetil, enfin, consentit à libérer toute la petite tribu et ils se dirigeaient vers les écuries quand Bud les intercepta avant la porte.

« Sa Majesté souhaite vous voir tous dans son bureau… », dit-il, et il ajouta : « Toi aussi, Hermod… »

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant à proprement parler, mais le prince commença à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se trouver ainsi convoqué.

Courageusement, il frappa à la porte puis, à l'assentiment de sa mère, entra, suivi de ses amis. Hilda sourit à sa petite tribu.

« Je voulais vous voir car nous allons avoir bientôt de la visite… »

Hermod leva un sourcil. De la visite ? A part les nobles du pays, ils ne recevaient pas grand-monde. Pourtant, il regarda sa mère d'un air interrogatif, attendant qu'elle continue.

« D'ici quelques jours, la déesse Athéna viendra nous rendre visite… »

Là, le sourcil du prince alla quasiment toucher la plus basse de ses boucles. Bien sûr, il savait qui elle était, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien venir faire là, dans ce royaume glacé. De plus, il croyait savoir qu'elle avait joué un rôle autrefois dans la guerre où son père était mort.

Hilda perçut l'hésitation et les interrogations de son fils, mais elle continua :

« Je compte sur vous tous pour vous comporter impeccablement, je ne tolèrerai aucun manque de respect venant de votre part… »

Son regard violet passa de l'un à l'autre et s'arrêta sur Hermod.

« Très bien, vous pouvez tous sortir, sauf Hermod, je voudrais lui parler… »

Les garçons s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste. Le prince seul resta devant sa mère.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Hermod, mais la déesse Athéna n'est en rien responsable de la mort de ton père et tu la traiteras avec tout le respect dû à son rang… »

Hermod, calmement, s'assit en face de sa mère, croisa les jambes et expliqua :

« Tu en as dit trop ou pas assez, mère…je crois que je suis assez grand pour comprendre à présent ce qui s'est réellement passé… »

La crâne assurance de son fils fit couler une sueur froide dans le dos d'Hilda. Non, Hermod ne pouvait plus être traité comme un enfant, il n'en était plus un d'ailleurs. Mais était-il prêt pour autant à entendre la vérité ? De toute façon, ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter, aussi décida-t-elle de lui expliquer.

« La guerre où ton père est mort…j'en ai été partiellement responsable. Le dieu Poséidon m'avait passé au doigt l'anneau des Nibelungen, je ne pouvais rien faire pour lutter et c'est moi qui ai tout déclenché. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que je t'attendais et ton père ne le savait pas non plus. Cet anneau a fait de moi une toute autre femme sous le contrôle de Poséidon, à tel point que ta tante ne me reconnaissait plus et s'est enfuie avec un des chevaliers d'Athéna. J'avais cessé mes prières à cause de l'anneau, la sécurité du monde était menacée parce que les glaces fondaient, la déesse Athéna est donc venue et elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour ralentir le processus. Ses chevaliers ont combattu les Guerriers Divins… »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et sa gorge se serra, mais elle continua :

« Ils sont tous morts, y compris ton père. C'est quelque chose dont je porte la responsabilité, comprends-tu ? Je l'ai vu mourir devant mes yeux, alors que je n'avais aucun contrôle sur moi-même… »

Elle passa sa main sur ses yeux et acheva :

« L'anneau brisé, je suis redevenue moi-même, j'ai prié Odin en donnant mon propre sang, et il a accepté de me pardonner…la déesse a survécu, même si elle était allée au bout de ses forces… »

Elle refusait de paraître faible aux yeux de son propre fils. Pourtant, elle n'en craignait pas moins sa réaction. Il se passa quelques minutes silencieuses, puis enfin Hermod parla :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout cela avant, maman ? »

Même si c'était très difficile à entendre, Hermod se sentait plus complet de l'avoir appris. Il était assez grand à présent pour comprendre que sa mère dans tout cela n'était qu'une victime et que son père était mort non à cause d'elle mais à cause de Poséidon. Son regard violet ferme se posa sur sa mère avec commisération. Il lui semblait qu'une grosse pièce venait de s'ajouter au puzzle incomplet de sa jeune existence.

Hilda réussit à vaincre son émotion.

« Je pensais que tu n'étais pas prêt, mais visiblement je me trompais… »

Hermod essuya les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux pendant le triste récit de sa mère et dit fermement :

« Puisque papa n'est plus là, c'est moi qui te protègerai toujours, maman… »

Le petit homme de dix ans s'était redressé du haut de sa taille et regardait fermement sa mère des yeux qu'il avait hérités d'elle. Sa maman avait trop souffert, pas question que ce soit encore le cas !

Hilda se leva et vint serrer son garçon dans ses bras.

« Ton papa n'est peut-être plus là, mais il serait fier de toi autant que moi… », lui dit-elle.

_Quatre jours après…_

Freya, vêtue d'une jolie robe de soie, un voile court retenu par un diadème en argent recouvrant une partie de son abondante chevelure blonde, avait pris en charge les garçons encore en train de se préparer. Hermod était presque prêt, et elle remit ses boucles châtaines en ordre avec un sourire. A côté de lui, Asgeir et Alwin s'escrimaient à enfiler leur tunique de laine mais ils étaient coincés et elle dut les aider. Enfin, la tête de chacun des jumeaux apparut avec leurs yeux bleu clair paniqués et leurs cheveux blonds en désordre.

« Regardez-moi ça… », grommela Freya, et elle prit une brosse afin de discipliner leur crinière blonde.

Radulf, à côté d'elle, s'était habillé tout seul et tentait de tirer sur sa tunique pour faire disparaître ses quelques rondeurs. Il avait peigné ses cheveux châtains et baissait ses yeux d'une étrange couleur bleu-vert pailletée. Bien que fils d'un noble, il n'aimait pas les mondanités, préférant la compagnie d'un livre dans la bibliothèque.

Thorvald et Germund, eux, étaient déjà prêts, plus habitués à se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Germund se sentait toujours gêné d'être plus grand que ses camarades du même âge, même si Bud lui répétait souvent que chacun était comme Odin l'avait fait et que, donc, il devait l'accepter lui-même. Thorvald, intimidé, ne disait pas un mot. Il était assez angoissé de nature et les nouvelles situations le perturbaient toujours un peu. Pourtant, il était de loin le plus sage et le plus mature de toute la petite tribu.

Bud, alors, passa la tête par la porte.

« Le cortège est en vue, ils seront là dans quinze minutes… »

Il ne vit pas le visage de Freya se teinter d'une fugace couleur rose, mais elle se reprit rapidement et rassembla autour d'elle les enfants avant de faire une dernière vérification. Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire en coin de son neveu. Hermod secoua la tête pour remettre ses boucles en ordre – du moins dans l'ordre qu'il préférait – et suivit sa tante jusqu'à l'entrée du palais.

Il ne les voyait pas encore, perdus qu'ils étaient dans le brouillard mais il perçut tout de suite le cosmos de la déesse, puissant mais bon et généreux. Ceci acheva de lui faire accepter ce que sa mère lui avait dit plusieurs jours auparavant. Sa mère était là, habillée simplement d'une robe vert clair, sans aucun autre ornement. Freya le poussa vers elle et il s'approcha, un peu mal à l'aise.

Enfin le cortège sortit du brouillard et entra par la porte cochère des remparts. La déesse, à cheval, était accompagnée par un seul chevalier qu'Hilda, Bud et Freya reconnurent aisément : Le chevalier des glaces, choix logique pour se rendre dans cette partie du monde.

Des palefreniers accoururent et retinrent les chevaux puis Hyoga aida sa déesse à descendre avant de la suivre alors qu'elle se rendait au devant d'Hilda.

« Quelle joie de vous revoir, Hilda, cela faisait trop longtemps… », dit Athéna avec un franc sourire, avant d'ajouter : « Ainsi que vous, Freya… »

Hilda inclina la tête et répondit :

« C'est un honneur que de vous recevoir ici…permettez-moi de vous présenter mon fils, Hermod, vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas de lui… »

L'enfant s'inclina comme il se devait, et il sentit le regard scrutateur mais aimable de la déesse se poser sur lui. Que voyait-elle en lui ?

« Bonjour, Hermod…comme tu es grand maintenant ! », lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

En effet, elle l'avait vu lorsqu'il avait deux ans, et sa ressemblance avec son père s'était vraiment affirmée ces dernières années. Ses pouvoirs aussi s'étaient réveillés, et elle les percevait parfaitement. Il n'était pas le fils de son père pour rien, elle retrouvait beaucoup de ses traits physiques en lui.

Hermod s'inclina impeccablement.

« Bienvenue à vous, Majesté… », dit-il courtoisement.

Et il salua de la tête Hyoga, qui se trouvait derrière la déesse. Le chevalier du Cygne lui aussi avait remarqué la ressemblance du garçon avec son père. Finalement, même s'il avait donné sa vie, Siegfried avait réussi à laisser à la femme qu'il aimait le meilleur de lui-même. La maternité seyait particulièrement bien à Hilda, il la trouvait encore plus apaisée que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Cependant, il eut un coup au cœur quand il vit Freya. Comme elle était devenue belle ! Elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente qu'il avait rencontrée plusieurs années plus tôt. S'était-elle mariée ?

Hilda présenta alors les compagnons d'Hermod, et il se força à revenir à la réalité. Il perçut bien évidemment la différence de Thorvald, dont l'aura était déjà en éveil sans qu'il en eût conscience. Pour les autres, cela prendrait plus de temps…sauf pour Hermod, qui se maîtrisait très bien pour son jeune âge. Derrière cela, il devinait la patte de Bud…

Pour ses hôtes, Hilda avait prévu une réception fastueuse et un repas qui l'était tout autant. Les nobles invités se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, Hilda préférant réserver la cérémonie devant le peuple pour le lendemain.

Hermod, qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de « paraître », faisait bonne figure, mais il fut surpris lorsque la déesse Athéna vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« J'espère que je ne te fais pas peur… », lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

L'enfant secoua la tête mais précisa :

« Un peu, je dois bien l'avouer…je n'ai jamais rencontré une déesse… »

Saori-Athéna rit gaiement.

« Hé bien tu vois, je ne suis pas si différente de toi…

Cela contribua à mettre à l'aise le petit prince. La déesse ne put s'empêcher de remarquer dans les traits encore enfantins la promesse de l'homme qu'il serait plus tard. Le futur dirigeant d'Asgard serait un très bel homme, comme l'avait été son père, mais son jeune âge lui donnait une lueur d'espièglerie dans le regard.

L'enfant rit et tous deux commencèrent une discussion à bâtons rompus. Bien que dépositaire d'un pouvoir énorme et pourvu d'une figure d'ange, Hermod était d'une société agréable et très urbain pour un enfant de son âge. C'était assez étrange, d'ailleurs, elle voyait en filigrane ce qu'il pouvait devenir, pas encore clairement car plusieurs chemins s'offriraient à lui. De son choix dépendrait son destin futur…

Un peu plus loin, sur l'un des balcons, Freya et Hyoga devisaient. La princesse avait été heureuse de revoir son ami mais elle sentait que ce n'était plus pareil. Les sentiments qu'elle portait à Bud avaient changé la donne et Hyoga, s'il ne le savait pas encore, s'en rendait confusément compte. Il se trouvait étonné qu'elle ne fût pas encore mariée, elle si belle, elle dont tous les hommes auraient dû se disputer l'honneur de la courtiser, mais il se doutait que la disparition de Hagen devait encore la tourmenter malgré les années écoulées. Quoi qu'il en fût, cette épreuve restait entre eux et il en serait toujours ainsi, sauf si Freya lui pardonnait il ne pourrait pas se pardonner lui-même ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tué beaucoup d'hommes, dont son propre maître et son meilleur ami, mais la mort d'Hagen avait encore une résonnance particulière dans son esprit, probablement parce qu'il avait laissé avec cette mort toute chance de se rapprocher de Freya. Celle-ci, pourtant, l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami, mais il aurait vraiment désiré être plus que cela. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle n'était pas de son milieu social et que cela aurait pu être un obstacle, mais elle l'avait attiré dès qu'il l'avait vue.

Seuls sur le balcon, sous un ciel étoilé, le moment était magique et il ne sut pas résister. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa. Mais Freya se dégagea presque aussitôt.

« Je…je ne peux pas… », dit-elle seulement.

Alors le regard de Hyoga se dessilla

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

«Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, c'est bien plus compliqué mais…j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, oui… »

Il se recula davantage.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous gêner…j'espère qu'il a conscience de la chance qu'il a… »

Freya baissa la tête. Non, il était clair que Bud n'avait rien compris, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire ça à Hyoga, même si elle le considérait comme un ami. Vu son caractère, il serait allé voir Bud pour lui parler. Cela aurait pu très rapidement dégénérer entre eux et elle n'en avait aucunement envie. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que Bud fût au courant par une tierce personne…

Mais elle ignorait que l'objet de son intérêt, qui s'ennuyait prodigieusement dans ce genre de soirée un peu mondaine et qui veillait à la sécurité de l'auguste assemblée, avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le balcon et avait vu Hyoga embrasser Freya. Il était donc rentré dans la salle principale un peu plus précipitamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, faisant mine de ne rien avoir vu. Après tout, la princesse était adulte et elle connaissait Hyoga depuis presque dix ans, rien de très étonnant donc. Cependant, quelque chose au tréfonds de lui-même, dont il avait à peine conscience, s'en trouvait dérangé. Pourtant, il n'y fit pas attention, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui pouvaient le perturber, du moins pas en surface. Il avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années mais pas au point de se laisser ainsi distraire par ses propres sentiments.

En tout cas, ce soir, rien ne semblait devoir troubler l'atmosphère mondaine de cette petite réunion au sommet. Le repas avait été calme et la réception menaçait de l'être tout autant. La princesse Hilda conversait à présent avec la déesse, Hermod avec quelques jeunes nobles de son âge et Freya, revenue du balcon, présentait quelqu'un à Hyoga. Bud le remarqua mais n'y prêta aucune attention particulière…

Quand la soirée se finit, Bud attendit soigneusement que tout le monde se soit retiré pour le faire à son tour. Il reviendrait le lendemain matin, pour la cérémonie. Son manoir ne se trouvait pas très loin et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour s'y rendre. Sa vieille gouvernante l'attendait mais il l'envoya se coucher. C'était une vieille dame et il ne voulait pas qu'elle veillât davantage.

Il tisonna le feu de sa chambre et, ôtant sa tunique et son pantalon de velours, enfila ses vêtements de nuit avant de se glisser avec aise sous son édredon de plumes…

Malgré l'heure tardive, sa gouvernante vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

« Maître, la princesse Freya demande à vous parler… »

Etonné, il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et demanda à ce qu'on l'introduisît dans le petit salon où il la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

« Que se passe-t-il, Altesse ? S'est-il produit quelque chose de grave au palais ? »

Freya arborait un air étrange, ce qui le conforta dans son idée. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, puis lui répondit :

« Non, mais je devais vous parler… »

Lui parler ? Il fallait que ce fût bien important à cette heure de la nuit. Freya avait laissé ses beaux atours pour une simple robe de laine brodée, comme elle en portait à son habitude, et une mante de la même matière. Le lac de ses yeux bleu clair semblait cependant moins limpide qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il lui indiqua un fauteuil où elle s'assit un peu roidement. Elle était en train de se dire que, peut-être, elle avait exagéré l'affaire, puis se ravisa.

« Je sais que vous nous avez vus tout à l'heure, alors que je me trouvais sur le balcon avec Hyoga. Je suis désolée que cela vous ait gêné d'une quelconque façon… », finit-elle par expliquer.

Bud ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin dans la nuit et le froid pour lui dire ça ?

Il s'assit à son tour, croisa les jambes d'une manière qu'il croyait décontractée et répondit :

« Aucun problème de mon côté, Altesse, cela ne m'a en rien gêné et, si vous l'avez cru, j'en suis désolé… »

Il était assis juste en face d'elle, et il pouvait sentir son parfum qui, bien que léger, était présent. Cela produisait un effet sur lui, et il commençait confusément à s'en rendre compte.

Mais Freya insista :

« Je ne voudrais pas que vous croyiez qu'il y a quoi que ce soit entre Hyoga et moi…c'est seulement un ami, et je ne l'ai jamais traité autrement… »

Bud ne comprenait toujours pas sa démarche, mais la situation devenait quelque peu embarrassante pour lui. Pourtant, il parvint à rester maître de lui-même, la regardant de ses yeux verts tranquilles.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle se leva :

« Je vais rentrer au palais à présent, je devais vous dire cela pour qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu entre nous… »

Il se leva pour la raccompagner, et ils se trouvèrent face à face. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il y eut une sorte de moment de grâce qui sembla s'éterniser. Même Bud, qui se pensait pourtant insensible à ce genre de choses, se trouva pris dans cette spirale. Que Freya était donc belle ainsi, ses cheveux, simplement retenus par un diadème, croulant sur ses épaules et son dos, sa peau ivoirine, ses grands yeux bleus dans lesquels il aurait pu se noyer ! Son instinct d'homme reparut sous le fin vernis du noble et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Pourtant surprise, Freya ne fit cependant pas un mouvement, ne chercha pas à se dégager. C'était ce qu'elle avait désiré depuis des mois et elle goûta ce moment à sa juste valeur. Ses yeux bleus tremblaient d'émotion lorsqu'il rompit le baiser. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que Bud sentait battre à ses tempes le désir qui l'animait. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il n'en savait rien mais il comprenait confusément à quel point Freya l'attirait en cet instant.

Freya, elle, avait bien conscience aussi, malgré son inexpérience, de ce qui ne pourrait manquer de se passer si elle ne partait pas. Et pourtant, le désir noyant ses veines, elle resta là, sans bouger, toujours face à lui.

Alors, d'un geste vif, il la souleva et alla la déposer au pied d'une alcôve qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce avant de l'embrasser encore et se relever.

« Altesse…je ne peux pas… », dit-il.

La virginité d'une princesse royale était quelque chose de précieux, il n'avait pas le droit de la lui prendre ainsi. S'il le faisait, la souveraine pouvait fort bien le faire pendre pour forfait à l'honneur. Mais, brusquement, Freya fit un pas et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« Vous n'avez donc pas compris, Bud ? C'est vous qui êtes l'homme de mes pensées…mais vous n'avez jamais rien vu… »

Bud se retint de hausser un sourcil. Etait-il si stupide pour ne pas avoir perçu les sentiments que la princesse nourrissait à son égard ? Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa maladroitement, voulant ainsi lui montrer qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

Alors tout bascula. Il l'attira davantage contre lui et laissa ses mains descendre lentement le long de son dos. Son parfum augmentait encore son excitation mais il avait résolu de ne pas l'effrayer. Bientôt, la mante et la cape de laine ne furent plus qu'un souvenir et il l'allongeait sur le lit de l'alcôve. D'un geste maladroit, elle entreprit de lui ôter sa tunique en laine et il dut l'aider. Il apparut enfin torse nu, sa peau colorée par les lueurs du feu, et elle passa sa main sur les cicatrices issues de son passé guerrier. Il la laissa faire, observant de ses yeux d'émeraude le jeune corps offert à lui tout en le parcourant de caresses encore légères. Sa peau blanche sous sa main, la masse de ses cheveux blonds répandus sur l'oreiller et la rondeur de ses seins semblaient être un appel pour lui. Elle était là sous lui, nue, offerte et son regard bleu clair déjà noyé ne quittait pas le sien. La main de Bud glissa encore le long de sa hanche pour aller découvrir les merveilles insoupçonnées et secrètes de son jeune corps. Freya se cambra lorsqu'il toucha son intimité et exhala un long soupir. Elle serra son bras très fort, incapable de maîtriser ses gestes. Le plaisir qui l'envahissait toute entière lui ôtait presque tout discernement, et Bud devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait lui non plus jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareil. Elle s'en remettait totalement à lui, lui livrant sa pureté sans retenue. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore se retenir de prendre possession d'elle ? Non, pas question pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

L'obscurité complice de la petite alcôve où ils se trouvaient augmentait leur sensation d'intimité, et il continua à taquiner sa poitrine de ses lèvres alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort sous la caresse de ses doigts sur son intimité. Il cueillit sur ses lèvres son cri d'extase et la laissa reprendre son souffle alors qu'il laissait errer ses mains le long de ses jambes. Une légère odeur d'amande et de fleurs couvrait son corps, le rendant à demi-fou. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon de laine et de ses sous-vêtements et, sans peser sur elle, remonta le long de ses jambes. Très doucement, s'insinua entre ses cuisses en étant le plus précautionneux possible. Elle exhala un léger cri de surprise ou de douleur lorsqu'il prit possession d'elle mais laissa son regard confiant dans le sien. Alors, il sembla à Bud qu'il perdait le contrôle sur son propre corps. Mû par son propre rythme, il commença à bouger doucement, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémît sous lui et qu'il rendît les armes avec un râle…

Ce fut ce râle qu'il exhala qui réveilla Bud en sursaut. Il était seul dans son lit, en sueur et, avec embarras, il découvrit que son pantalon de coton était mouillé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait donc pris de faire un rêve pareil ? Il se souvenait de chaque moment, chaque sensation, c'était si réel ! Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ?

Sans mot dire, il se leva, alla jusqu'à son armoire et changea son pantalon de coton mais, se recouchant, ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire l'avait dérangé au plus haut point et l'avait atteint dans ce qu'il avait de plus personnel et de plus intime et sensible. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait une attirance sexuelle pour la princesse Freya ? Mais ça n'avait aucun sens ! D'accord, il s'était trouvé avec elle une fois dans une grotte, seul, mais il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier à ce moment-là.

Il se releva brusquement et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il détestait ainsi se poser des questions sur lui-même et surtout se colleter avec ses propres faiblesses. Il possédait des pouvoirs défiant l'imagination mais il restait humain, sujet aux pulsions humaines. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Rien que le fait de concevoir qu'il puisse être seulement attiré par Freya lui était quelque chose de presque totalement étranger, il n'y pensait même pas d'ailleurs, préférant attribuer ce qui venait d'arriver à une simple vision de son esprit.

Tout ceci fit qu'il eut peine à refermer l'œil, et dormit très mal. Il était attendu au palais relativement tôt en raison des cérémonies prévues en l'honneur de la présence de la déesse Athéna et eut toutes les peines du monde à s'extirper des brumes du sommeil. Il finit par se lever, fit sa toilette, enfila un pantalon et une tunique de velours vert et mangea du bout des lèvres le petit déjeuner que lui amena sa gouvernante. Puis, alors que le soleil éclairait vivement les plaques de neige encore présentes malgré la saison, il prit le chemin du palais à cheval. Confiant sa monture à un palefrenier dans la cour, il se dirigea vers la porte et croisa Hyoga qui prenait le frais.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant puis se saluèrent. Ils ne se connaissaient pas tellement mais chacun d'entre eux respectait en l'autre un guerrier de valeur. Pourtant, Bud se surprit à ressentir une certaine défiance dont il ne comprit pas l'origine au départ avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait vu embrasser Freya la veille. Pourtant, il prit bien soin de n'en rien montrer et Hyoga ne sembla pas le percevoir.

Les deux hommes avaient échangé quelques banalités lorsque Freya, parée magnifiquement, fit son apparition. Elle portait une robe de velours d'un blanc cassé qui rehaussait l'éclat de sa peau d'ivoire, un simple pendentif d'argent ornait son cou et un diadème simple retenait la masse de ses cheveux d'or sur laquelle avait été jeté un voile court.

« Ah Bud, vous êtes arrivé…ma sœur souhaiterait vous voir, elle se trouve dans son bureau… », dit-elle calmement au Guerrier Divin sans pouvoir empêcher ses joues de rosir.

Saisi, il ne parvenait pas à ôter son regard d'elle, et certaines images gênantes de son rêve de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver sa contenance et il inclina la tête en signe de salut avant de battre en retraite vers le bureau de la princesse Hilda. Hyoga attendit qu'il soit parti avant de regarder Freya avec incrédulité.

« Lui ? »

Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse de Bud? Il était si peu fait pour elle !

Freya eut un soupir.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut réprimer les élans du cœur si facilement… »

Cela, Hyoga avait payé pour le savoir, et il se contenta de hocher la tête…

Bud, lui, venait d'entrer dans le bureau d'Hilda. La déesse Athéna s'y trouvait également, et il les salua toutes deux aussi respectueusement qu'il put.

Hilda lui sourit.

« Je vois que Freya vous a trouvé…je voulais vous demander si tout était prêt… »

Une lueur passa dans les yeux verts du jeune homme.

« Oui, Majesté, j'ai vu hier avec le chef des gardes et le dispositif doit déjà être en place…pour le reste, je veillerai moi-même… »

Il sentait le regard bienveillant de la déesse sur lui. Celle-ci connaissait son histoire chaotique et elle pouvait lire en lui toutes ses contradictions. Quoi qu'il en pensât, il était pour elle un livre ouvert. Quand il se retira pour aller vérifier que ses ordres avaient été obéis, la jeune déesse se tourna vers Hilda.

« Vous avez là un allié de poids… », dit-elle seulement.

Hilda hocha la tête pensivement.

« Oui, il m'est très précieux et, quoi qu'en pensent certains esprits chagrins, sa loyauté est sans faille. Hermod lui est très attaché et je sais que Bud ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Il a aussi joué un grand rôle dans la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, c'est grâce à lui qu'Hermod les contrôle si bien… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant et reprit :

« Lui confier ma chair et mon sang était le moins que je puisse faire après lui avoir fait tant de mal… »

Rien qu'à ses mots, la déesse perçut toute l'ampleur de l'évolution intervenue chez Hilda ces dernières années. Elle était bien sûr restée sage et posée, mais la maternité lui avait apporté une perspective supplémentaire sur le monde et sur elle-même. Forgée au feu du malheur, elle avait tout de même réussi à trouver une part de bonheur en ce monde en la personne de ce petit homme aux cheveux châtain clair au caractère bien trempé.

Hilda se leva alors :

« La cérémonie commencera dans une demi-heure, il est temps d'aller nous préparer… »

Athéna hocha la tête et s'en alla dans ses appartements se changer. Hilda, elle, se retira dans les siens pour enfiler une robe un peu plus habillée, en soie vert clair, mais très sobre, quasiment sans bijou ou marque de sa dignité. Ceci fait, elle passa dans les appartements de son fils pour voir s'il était prêt. Freya s'était occupée de toute la petite bande et Hermod se trouvait vêtu d'une tunique de velours bleu et d'un pantalon collant de la même couleur. Ses yeux violets vifs regardaient sa mère avec affection.

« Est-ce que c'est déjà l'heure ? », questionna-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, pas tout à fait encore mais nous ne devons pas tarder, le peuple se rassemble déjà… »

Justement, Bud arrivait avec Thorkjetil pour prendre en charge les enfants. Dehors, le peuple attendait sa souveraine avec impatience. La déesse elle aussi s'était changée pour une robe d'inspiration grecque mais sur laquelle elle porterait une longue mante destinée à la protéger du climat rigoureux. Même Hyoga avait échangé son sempiternel t-shirt contre une tunique de laine brodée d'origine sibérienne.

L'esplanade était pleine de monde et, quand Hilda fit son entrée avec la déesse Athéna, une rumeur parcourut l'assistance. Le regard violet de la jeune souveraine se posa sur son peuple et elle dit :

« Peuple d'Asgard, vous savez quelle importance est la nôtre pour le monde entier. Nous endurons ce froid pour que l'équilibre climatique soit maintenu. A ce titre, la déesse Athéna est venue ici pour renouveler le pacte qui lie notre royaume à son Sanctuaire… »

Et, du regard, elle lui passa la parole. Saori regarda le peuple devant elle et commença :

« Peuple d'Asgard, personne n'est plus conscient que moi de votre sacrifice si important pour l'équilibre du monde. Nous avons chaud grâce à vous et au seigneur Odin, et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. Depuis des années, nous travaillons main dans la main pour assurer la sécurité du monde et j'entends que cela continue… »

Freya alors apporta un grand rouleau et Hilda présenta à la jeune déesse un grand parchemin déjà scellé du grand sceau du royaume d'Asgard, et elle y apposa le sceau à la chouette, sa propre marque. Puis elle se tourna vers la grande statue d'Odin immémoriale qui veillait depuis toujours sur le royaume glacé.

« Odin, je te conjure de continuer à exercer ta protection sur ce royaume et sur l'hémisphère nord tout entier. Moi, Athéna, je te le demande instamment… »

Il exhalait d'elle un tel charisme malgré son jeune âge que tout le peuple en fut frappé. Il y eut un silence alors que tous priaient pour que l'alliance entre Asgard et le Sanctuaire dure à jamais. Il y eut un regard échangé entre Hyoga et Bud, les deux guerriers. Chacun d'eux savait que l'autre défendrait son royaume ou son hémisphère avec courage, au péril de sa vie. Quand Athéna se retourna, son regard tomba sur Hermod. Il représentait l'avenir du royaume mais ses pouvoirs en plein essor auguraient d'un rôle très important lorsqu'il serait plus grand, très probablement au-delà de ses futures responsabilités de dirigeant et de grand-prêtre d'Odin. Au vu ce qu'elle en savait, Siegfried n'avait pas fait que léguer ses gènes au petit garçon, et cet héritage était de plus en plus lourd à porter pour l'enfant…

_**A suivre…**_


End file.
